Song in the Shadows
by WraithWoLf368
Summary: A young barmaid has a run-in with a mysterious man in the market and ends up on an adventure that will take her from the Jedi Academy to the ends of the know universe. Rating has gone up.
1. Prologue

Due to an unfortunate accident of birth I do not own StarWars but you can guess the first thing I'm going to do when I win the lottery!

Please read and review even if you don't like the story if you do I'll give you lots of cookies and a very nice thank you note!

Warning: Will be somewhat dark and contains OC's.

Chapter 1

Tess sat down her significantly lighter purse and looked around the run down room that was the result of her inquires. Not having anything better to do she left Millow in the room and headed down to the local market area hoping to find some kind of inspiration for what to do from here. The market wasn't much dusty and crowded but perfect for one looking to lose herself for a few hours.

She was inspecting material for a badly needed new outfit when a sudden commotion down the street caused her to turn around just in time to see a man running straight at her. A moment the man looked up and saw the impending disaster but it was to late for either to do anything as both collided heading ground ward in a tangle of arms and legs. Before she had even realized what had happened, let alone had a chance to recover, a strong hand grabbed her wrist and hauled her to her feet the owner taking off without releasing his grip on her arm and thus dragging her dazed and aching form behind him.

Suddenly he turned down a dark alley, jerking her arm painfully, and around yet another sharp corner. She collided with his backside as he came to an unexpected halt two streets over. The hand holding her spun her around and she found another powerful hand covering her mouth.

Swallowing an urge to scream she fought the restraint. Despite all her fighting she still remained firm in his grasp. A voice whispering in her ear, so close she could feel his breath stir her hair, told her to be still unless she intended to get them both caught. She stilled slowly but remained stiff in his grasp refusing to submit to this indignity.

An eternity latter five men wearing what looked to be the local police colors ran down the ally and past their hiding spot. Another few min. past with no more sign of pursuit and the grip on her wrist slowly began to relax until finally she was set free.

As soon as she felt the pressure release she spun to face her attacker preparing to defend herself. Dark Brown eyes faced her own blue as they stared at each other. He was the first to look away with a shrug and backed up a few step so she could get a better look at him.

He had a boyish appearance, tall, towering well over her own 5'3, with long black curly hair, dust covered from the fall, restrained in a ponytail at the back of his head. He wore a worn homespun shirt and pants along with a silly grin. "Sorry." He apologized in a voice that matched his grin. " I was kind of in a hurry and didn't see you until to late. I hope I didn't hurt you."

He was male. Male and touching her. The knowledge swamped her. Her hatred of everything male rose like bile in her throat. She nearly kicked him, but instead managed, what she thought at least, was a very civil "No I'm fine". She turned her back on him to leave but his voice stopped her "Well can I at least have your name?" he inquired. She thought once again of kicking him or of better yet telling him exactly what she thought of his kind but instead turned once more to leave.

Footsteps followed her departure but she refused to look back, part of her defiant and the other part afraid of what she might see. When the footsteps persisted for anther two blocks she finally turned on him and demanded with more venom then strictly necessary. "Do you always stock the people you knock over or are you making an exception for me?" Her tone caused him to take a step back but he quickly recovered his balance and replied calmly. "I was just waiting for you to answer me." "Answer you what? You should be happy that I haven't called the guard!" she said testily "Your name." he said as if it was the most apparent thing in the world. "If I tell you will you leave me alone?" He nodded and mumbled something about her manners that didn't sound like a compliment. He should comment about his own abominable manners she though to herself but out loud she said simply "Tess." and turned to go.

At about that same moment she heard a muffled shout from down the street "That's him over there, get him!" She turned to see 3 men in the same outfits as before hurrying their way through the crowd toward where they stood. She looked at the man standing beside her and caught his eye for the briefest moment. What she saw there made her forget momentarily that he was male and said hurriedly "Quick this way" and took off down the street reassured when she heard his foot steps following.

Breaking into a run and muttering about how they would probably think they were together so she was saving her own butt not his. She took the back way to the inn where she was staying at and did not stop until she was safely in her room the door slammed shut as soon as he had crossed the threshold, jamming bolts into place.

It took a moment for them both to catch their breaths as she hurried into the little kitchen nook leaving him alone in the bedroom. When she got the courage to return she found him sitting on her bed stroking Millow. Him sitting on her bed as if he owned it, stoking Millow who to all appearances seemed to be enjoying it, the traitor. They waited in silence until sure there was to be no pursuit.

"Chade." His unexpected voice startled her. "Chade" He repeated. "My name is Chade Narseaa and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." His surprisingly gentle voice, like he was wooing a startled deer, made her stop and look at him again. A soft mouth in a sensitive face covered in dirt with a fresh cut atop his brow. Those brown eyes looked back at her appraisingly. "I'll go get something to wash that with." "What?" it was his turn to be surprised. "That cut." he placed a hand on his brow wincing and with that she turned to leave. She returned wet towel in hand to remove the cat from his lap and hand him the towel, which he promptly used to clean his face.

She waited quietly until he finished. Appraising him-who-would-barge-in-on- her-life. Conveniently forgetting that she didn't have much of a life at the moment. He didn't look like a man that would take advantage of an unwilling woman but you could never be sure and his actions so far weren't reassuring. He finished with the towel and handed it back to her. As she turned to return the towel to the kitchen and get them both something to drink he said "Thank you for helping me" dark eyes still measuring made her feel uncomfortable. Deciding that bluntness was her best defense she asked without preamble "What did you do?" He looked down and away from her. "I have something they want," he said vaguely. "What?" she insisted. "Oh just some plans and papers and such" She should have guessed it, he was a thief. Of course he was male wasn't he.

Resisting the urge to throw him out then and there, and not by means of the door, she stared back at him and stated sharply. "So you're a thieve, I probably should have left you to them, then." and then "Males" she spat out like a curse. "Listen you don't understand!" he said throwing his hands up in an imploring/ defensive position. "Those weren't the local cops they were..." A insistent knocking coming from the door stopped him mid-sentence as a voice commanded "open up in there" They looked at each other as the pounding grew in ferocity until he said "come with me, grab your stuff." at her look he explained "if they find you here with me do you think they'll just let you walk away?" That got through to her. As she hurried to comply he asked if there was any other way out. She pointed toward the window which a short while ago she had contemplated throwing him out. Tossing her pack on her shoulder and grabbing Millow, she hadn't even had the chance to unpack, she followed him out the window.

When they reached the ally below and saw that all was clear she whispered fiercely "Where are we going?" Without slowing or looking back he replied "to the spaceport. I have a ship docked there" Just then they heard a loud crash. The sound of the door giving way she guessed and as one they broke into a run. Rounding the last corner they entered the rundown hanger and ran for the ship.

As soon as she boarded the hatch closed and the ship blasted into the air leaving the earth and their pursuers far behind. As they settled in and prepared for the jump into hyperspace she demanded, "What the hell is going on here?" He looked at her and the unnerved cat as if seeing them for the first time and replied "I work for the Muhic corp." then he added lamely "how would you like a job?" "A little late for that isn't it" she countered.

He was explaining something or anther but she wasn't listening. It had been a long day that had ended with her stuck with a male she knew almost nothing about on a space ship headed away from everything she knew. Her eyes drooped heavily and when he noticed he directed her to the small room that served as the ships only cabin and to a bed that look very inviting then quickly left her alone to return to the helm.

She woke from dreams of bloated corps with a start a few hours latter to realize she was in a strange room with a strange man sleeping on the floor by her bed. Without thinking she screamed, grabbing at the blankets and dislodging a groggy cat from his place at the foot of the bed. Startled the man jumped to his feet brandishing a knife and scaring her farther. She grabbed at the very unhappy Millow and backed into the wall gathering breathe for another scream, when memory came rushing back. That strange man had a name. Chade, and they had just had a very interesting day but this new knowledge did nothing to calm the fear of a man holding a knife like he knew how to use it in her room. Realizing what was going on Chade dropped the knife and stepped toward the wall where a very frightened Tess stood.

His movement caused her to back up even farther against the wall if that was possible and gather her burden of cat and blanket even closer to her chest, which brought an undignified squeak from the offended feline. Changing tactics he spoke soothingly " Easy, Calm down Tess it's just me. Everything's ok, we're away from Antoine. Your safe." His attempt at calming her only brought on her anger and she found herself wanting to hit, kick, and scream at him for scaring her like that but settled for a series of curses that would have had her mother turning in her grave.

That though sobered her immediately. She was alone, well except for Millow, and had no relations to turn to. Stuck with this awful male headed to a place she had never even heard of. All of this realization was too much for her frayed nerves to handle as she finally submitted to the fears she had been holding at bay. As she began to weep, her knees buckled and he swept over to catch her fall and cradled her in his arms rocking her gently. She was aware of warm arms encircled her but this only caused her to cry harder.

When the episode finally passed and she became aware of sitting on the ships floor with Chade's arms around her she quickly straightened up dislodging both cat and man. "I take it you are feeling better." he asked with more sincerity then she believed she deserved after an episode like that. Why she hadn't wept like that in front of another human in years. She blushed. Seeing her blush he looked away and blushed in turn but for entirely different reasons. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked. A nod was all of the response he received but when he bent to recover his knife and left the cabin she followed.

They shared a silent meal of ship rations, which was filling if not entirely satisfying, by the time they finished she had recovered enough to ask " so where are we going exactly?" "A small planet in the Tangor system where we will transfer the information I gathered onto another ship" then not looking at her he commented "If you would like I can drop you off when we get there." His seeming willingness to be rid of her sparked her temper once more. He had no right, no right at all! "I will stay." she replied coldly then though to herself stupid, he gave you a chance to be rid of him and you said no. Stupid. A minute of awkward silence passed until she asked "so how long until we arrive at this planet."

"A few more hours. You might want to get some more sleep. You look like your about to drop" Offended that he would speak so familiarly to her but unable to deny the truth of his words she reluctantly headed back to the cabin and curled up in the bed under all the blankets.


	2. Beginnings

Chapter 1  
  
Tess sat down her significantly lighter purse and looked around the run down room that was the result of her inquires. Not having anything better to do she left Millow in the room and headed down to the local market area hoping to find some kind of inspiration for what to do from here. The market wasn't much dusty and crowded but perfect for one looking to lose herself for a few hours.  
  
She was inspecting material for a badly needed new outfit when a sudden commotion down the street caused her to turn around just in time to see a man running straight at her. A moment the man looked up and saw the impending disaster but it was to late for either to do anything as both collided heading ground ward in a tangle of arms and legs. Before she had even realized what had happened, let alone had a chance to recover, a strong hand grabbed her wrist and hauled her to her feet the owner taking off without releasing his grip on her arm and thus dragging her dazed and aching form behind him.  
  
Suddenly he turned down a dark alley, jerking her arm painfully, and around yet another sharp corner. She collided with his backside as he came to an unexpected halt two streets over. The hand holding her spun her around and she found another powerful hand covering her mouth.  
  
Swallowing an urge to scream she fought the restraint. Despite all her fighting she still remained firm in his grasp. A voice whispering in her ear, so close she could feel his breath stir her hair, told her to be still unless she intended to get them both caught. She stilled slowly but remained stiff in his grasp refusing to submit to this indignity.  
  
An eternity latter five men wearing what looked to be the local police colors ran down the ally and past their hiding spot. Another few min. past with no more sign of pursuit and the grip on her wrist slowly began to relax until finally she was set free.  
  
As soon as she felt the pressure release she spun to face her attacker preparing to defend herself. Dark Brown eyes faced her own blue as they stared at each other. He was the first to look away with a shrug and backed up a few step so she could get a better look at him.  
  
He had a boyish appearance, tall, towering well over her own 5'3, with long black curly hair, dust covered from the fall, restrained in a ponytail at the back of his head. He wore a worn homespun shirt and pants along with a silly grin. "Sorry." He apologized in a voice that matched his grin. " I was kind of in a hurry and didn't see you until to late. I hope I didn't hurt you."  
  
He was male. Male and touching her. The knowledge swamped her. Her hatred of everything male rose like bile in her throat. She nearly kicked him, but instead managed, what she thought at least, was a very civil "No I'm fine". She turned her back on him to leave but his voice stopped her "Well can I at least have your name?" he inquired. She thought once again of kicking him or of better yet telling him exactly what she thought of his kind but instead turned once more to leave.  
  
Footsteps followed her departure but she refused to look back, part of her defiant and the other part afraid of what she might see. When the footsteps persisted for anther two blocks she finally turned on him and demanded with more venom then strictly necessary. "Do you always stock the people you knock over or are you making an exception for me?" Her tone caused him to take a step back but he quickly recovered his balance and replied calmly. "I was just waiting for you to answer me." "Answer you what? You should be happy that I haven't called the guard!" she said testily "Your name." he said as if it was the most apparent thing in the world. "If I tell you will you leave me alone?" He nodded and mumbled something about her manners that didn't sound like a compliment. He should comment about his own abominable manners she though to herself but out loud she said simply "Tess." and turned to go.  
  
At about that same moment she heard a muffled shout from down the street "That's him over there, get him!" She turned to see 3 men in the same outfits as before hurrying their way through the crowd toward where they stood. She looked at the man standing beside her and caught his eye for the briefest moment. What she saw there made her forget momentarily that he was male and said hurriedly "Quick this way" and took off down the street reassured when she heard his foot steps following.  
  
Breaking into a run and muttering about how they would probably think they were together so she was saving her own butt not his. She took the back way to the inn where she was staying at and did not stop until she was safely in her room the door slammed shut as soon as he had crossed the threshold, jamming bolts into place.  
  
It took a moment for them both to catch their breaths as she hurried into the little kitchen nook leaving him alone in the bedroom. When she got the courage to return she found him sitting on her bed stroking Millow. Him sitting on her bed as if he owned it, stoking Millow who to all appearances seemed to be enjoying it, the traitor. They waited in silence until sure there was to be no pursuit.  
  
"Chade." His unexpected voice startled her. "Chade" He repeated. "My name is Chade Narseaa and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." His surprisingly gentle voice, like he was wooing a startled deer, made her stop and look at him again. A soft mouth in a sensitive face covered in dirt with a fresh cut atop his brow. Those brown eyes looked back at her appraisingly. "I'll go get something to wash that with." "What?" it was his turn to be surprised. "That cut." he placed a hand on his brow wincing and with that she turned to leave. She returned wet towel in hand to remove the cat from his lap and hand him the towel, which he promptly used to clean his face.  
  
She waited quietly until he finished. Appraising him-who-would-barge-in-on- her-life. Conveniently forgetting that she didn't have much of a life at the moment. He didn't look like a man that would take advantage of an unwilling woman but you could never be sure and his actions so far weren't reassuring. He finished with the towel and handed it back to her. As she turned to return the towel to the kitchen and get them both something to drink he said "Thank you for helping me" dark eyes still measuring made her feel uncomfortable. Deciding that bluntness was her best defense she asked without preamble "What did you do?" He looked down and away from her. "I have something they want," he said vaguely. "What?" she insisted. "Oh just some plans and papers and such" She should have guessed it, he was a thief. Of course he was male wasn't he.  
  
Resisting the urge to throw him out then and there, and not by means of the door, she stared back at him and stated sharply. "So you're a thieve, I probably should have left you to them, then." and then "Males" she spat out like a curse. "Listen you don't understand!" he said throwing his hands up in an imploring/ defensive position. "Those weren't the local cops they were..." A insistent knocking coming from the door stopped him mid-sentence as a voice commanded "open up in there" They looked at each other as the pounding grew in ferocity until he said "come with me, grab your stuff." at her look he explained "if they find you here with me do you think they'll just let you walk away?" That got through to her. As she hurried to comply he asked if there was any other way out. She pointed toward the window which a short while ago she had contemplated throwing him out. Tossing her pack on her shoulder and grabbing Millow, she hadn't even had the chance to unpack, she followed him out the window.  
  
When they reached the ally below and saw that all was clear she whispered fiercely "Where are we going?" Without slowing or looking back he replied "to the spaceport. I have a ship docked there" Just then they heard a loud crash. The sound of the door giving way she guessed and as one they broke into a run. Rounding the last corner they entered the rundown hanger and ran for the ship.  
  
As soon as she boarded the hatch closed and the ship blasted into the air leaving the earth and their pursuers far behind. As they settled in and prepared for the jump into hyperspace she demanded, "What the hell is going on here?" He looked at her and the unnerved cat as if seeing them for the first time and replied "I work for the Muhic corp." then he added lamely "how would you like a job?" "A little late for that isn't it" she countered.  
  
He was explaining something or anther but she wasn't listening. It had been a long day that had ended with her stuck with a male she knew almost nothing about on a space ship headed away from everything she knew. Her eyes drooped heavily and when he noticed he directed her to the small room that served as the ships only cabin and to a bed that look very inviting then quickly left her alone to return to the helm.  
  
She woke from dreams of bloated corps with a start a few hours latter to realize she was in a strange room with a strange man sleeping on the floor by her bed. Without thinking she screamed, grabbing at the blankets and dislodging a groggy cat from his place at the foot of the bed. Startled the man jumped to his feet brandishing a knife and scaring her farther. She grabbed at the very unhappy Millow and backed into the wall gathering breathe for another scream, when memory came rushing back. That strange man had a name. Chade, and they had just had a very interesting day but this new knowledge did nothing to calm the fear of a man holding a knife like he knew how to use it in her room. Realizing what was going on Chade dropped the knife and stepped toward the wall where a very frightened Tess stood.  
  
His movement caused her to back up even farther against the wall if that was possible and gather her burden of cat and blanket even closer to her chest, which brought an undignified squeak from the offended feline. Changing tactics he spoke soothingly " Easy, Calm down Tess it's just me. Everything's ok, we're away from Antoine. Your safe." His attempt at calming her only brought on her anger and she found herself wanting to hit, kick, and scream at him for scaring her like that but settled for a series of curses that would have had her mother turning in her grave.  
  
That though sobered her immediately. She was alone, well except for Millow, and had no relations to turn to. Stuck with this awful male headed to a place she had never even heard of. All of this realization was too much for her frayed nerves to handle as she finally submitted to the fears she had been holding at bay. As she began to weep, her knees buckled and he swept over to catch her fall and cradled her in his arms rocking her gently. She was aware of warm arms encircled her but this only caused her to cry harder.  
  
When the episode finally passed and she became aware of sitting on the ships floor with Chade's arms around her she quickly straightened up dislodging both cat and man. "I take it you are feeling better." he asked with more sincerity then she believed she deserved after an episode like that. Why she hadn't wept like that in front of another human in years. She blushed. Seeing her blush he looked away and blushed in turn but for entirely different reasons. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked. A nod was all of the response he received but when he bent to recover his knife and left the cabin she followed.  
  
They shared a silent meal of ship rations, which was filling if not entirely satisfying, by the time they finished she had recovered enough to ask " so where are we going exactly?" "A small planet in the Tangor system where we will transfer the information I gathered onto another ship" then not looking at her he commented "If you would like I can drop you off when we get there." His seeming willingness to be rid of her sparked her temper once more. He had no right, no right at all! "I will stay." she replied coldly then though to herself stupid, he gave you a chance to be rid of him and you said no. Stupid. A minute of awkward silence passed until she asked "so how long until we arrive at this planet."  
  
"A few more hours. You might want to get some more sleep. You look like your about to drop" Offended that he would speak so familiarly to her but unable to deny the truth of his words she reluctantly headed back to the cabin and curled up in the bed under all the blankets. 


	3. A New Uncertain Future

Chapter 2 -  
  
She awoke a short time latter to find herself alone in the tiny cabin. Curiosity getting the better of her, she changed into fresh clothes and ventured forth from her room.  
  
Finding her way back to the helm of the ship she was amused to find Chade soundly asleep in the pilots chair. Sleeping at the wheel, she thought to herself. Not the most intelligent thing to do but if i was tired he must have been exhausted. Having nothing better to do and not wanting to wake him up she took a seat in the co-pilots chair and stared out the window at the stars as they sped past.  
  
Quickly getting bored with her reflection on the stars, she turned her attention to the man who she had saved and who in turn had saved her contemplating him and his motives. After all there was always ulterior motives with guys even if they weren't apparent at first glance. He had cleaned up and changed since she had last seen him and asleep he was actually quite handsome. Her mind shied from such observations. She turned, still thinking, to look back at the stars outside. All of this was too much like change for her taste. A few minutes latter Millow entered and jumped onto her lap demanding her attention.  
  
He awoke while she was still attending to the cat mildly surprised she was up but deciding to wait and observe before informing her of his consciousness. As she sat and stroked the cat looking nowhere in particular a warning bell chimed. He reacted immediately dropping the rouse of sleep to attend the controls. That bell was the warning of the impending drop out of hyperspace. They had reached their destination.  
  
Upon dropping out of hyperspace the panorama of a blue and green planet fill the view screens their half shaded in darkness. As they headed down into their pre-designated meeting spot he could tell that Tess was growing anxious.  
  
"We should arrive planet-side in about 5 minutes. We are a few days ahead of schedule because of our unexpected departure. So we will probably have to wait a few days for my contact to arrive." sensing her attention shift to him he continued. "Once we rond-a-vue with the other ship my duties will be done and I'll be free to take you back home if that is what you wish?" She didn't take the bait or chose to ignore it. As the details of the surface became more distinct he turned his full attention to landing the ship.  
  
Tess simply stared out the window watching the approaching world. He had offered to take her home but she was no longer sure where that was. She had not answered him because simply she had no answer for herself. Whatever was she going to do? Staying with him was out of the question but where else could she go? She had not the slightest clue about what was out there beyond her own insignificant world but returning there was also out of the question. She couldn't bear to think of trying to start over again, and returning to being a barmaid disgusted her more then her fear of the unknown. There was no solution to this problem.  
  
As the foliage of this strange planet became distinct from the blues and greens of before she turned her thoughts back to the present, she would deal with that problem when she absolutely had to. Until then he had said they might have a few days to wait so she could think about such things later. The ship came to a stop in a little clearing in the middle of that vast green. "We're here and as i suspected we beat my friend. We had best secure the ship and eat something." and so they did.  
  
The next few days went by with out much of import happening. They spent most of their time scouting and waiting. Tess always managed to find something to occupy her mind more important then her future and after three days of this routine the ship they were awaiting finally did arrive.  
  
"Right on time." Chade muttered. Talk had died after the first day excluding her daily history lessons on the politics of the universe, which she barely comprehended in any case. As the ship landed and a cloaked figure emerged from the hold of the ship Chade hurried over to make greetings. She followed at a slower pace not anxious to meet this strange robed man.  
  
When she arrived Chade began to make what sounded like formal introductions. It turned out that their companion was a human named Numiar Saliman and if he was surprised to see her he hid it well. When he turned to introduce her he stopped short. "I don't believe I ever caught your full name?" "That's because I never gave it to you. It's Lillianna Kattan," she said. "I thought it was Tess." he replied eyeing her as if she had suddenly changed skins. "It is." she said defensively. "My birth name was Lillianna Kattan but I'm called Tess. Lilli was" she paused searching for the word, "inconvenient for my line of work."  
  
Still eyeing her suspiciously he continued the introductions and asked Numiar if he would like something to eat after his journey. He agreed readily and they returned to their ship his sharp gaze on her the entire way.  
  
After the meal was finished both men turned their attentions on her. Although no one asked her to go she felt their lack of trust and excused herself so they could get on with their business. Pleading a headache she went back to their one cabin and picked up the copy of "Republic Interrelationships Between Planetary Government and the Merchants of Commerce" lent her by Chade for further study. She was glad to be free of the males and the stiff formalities of dinner.  
  
Millow cuddled close walking over the open book several times before deciding he was comfortable. She smiled at his pickiness and immersed herself in the book trying to imagination the type of person who would have time to write such a droll encyclopedia.  
  
After Tess's departure Numiar turned to his old friend "Do you trust her?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Chade responded slowly, "There is so much I don't know about her."  
  
"She is defiantly holding something back though probably nothing threatening. Where ever did you pick her up?" Chade explained about their chance encounter at the market and how things had just happened from there. Finishing with "I really had no choice to but to take her to. They would not have treated her any better than they would have me. I didn't think she would cause any problems, a complication for sure, but I'm not so sure anymore. "  
  
"How much does she know?"  
  
"Not much but more than she should. If she puts it all together we may be in trouble. Do you think that is what she is hiding?"  
  
"No, I don't think so, she doesn't think your more than a petty thieve who she had the misfortune to fall in with." he chuckled and turned to the subject at hand, "Did you get the papers..."  
  
***********  
  
A while latter a knock at the door warned Tess of visitors before the door opened to admit Chade. Putting the book aside at his entrance and forcing pleasantness she asked, "Did you have a pleasant conversation?" He stared at her considering, "It was very pleasant." he said taking a seat on the other end of the bed. She slid a little farther away even though there was plenty of room separating them.  
  
He ignored her shuffling as he continued "We have completed our... business and he has returned to his ship and will be leaving shortly." "Does this mean we are leaving too?" she asked instantly suspicious of his serious tone. "No. I think we will wait till morning to depart. Speaking of departures have you thought of where you would like to go from here?"  
  
So that was it she thought. Time to get rid of me. She looked down considering. She had nowhere to go she could no longer put off this fact but she had to decide how much she was going to tell him. After a while she said quietly "I have no where to go."  
  
"Excuse me I didn't catch that."  
  
She took a deep breath repeating in a louder somewhat stronger voice. "I have no where to go." It was time she accepted the fact. She was totally at his mercy. She had never been more frightened in her life. Having to depend on this male to decide her fate. Slowly, painfully she continued, "My home was destroyed and my family killed. I have no one. I was on Antoine only because that was where the first ship leaving home went. I can't go back there." this she knew for a fact.  
  
As she fell silent he sat considering. He was following Numiar at a slower pace back to the temple to report, he could take her there with him and see what could be arranged from there. Besides, they could surly find her a place at the academy. He cleared his thought "Um. I'm going to Yavin lV. I could drop you off there if you would like. There's a place there you could stay for awhile." he hurried on, "It's really quite a nice planet."  
  
She looked down. What other choice did she have? She didn't know of anyplace else to go. So she nodded and replied "OK. How far is this place?" Glad to be on a safer topic he answered that it would take about three days in hyperspace and another half day once they dropped from HS. Sensing she would say nothing else he left to go to his makeshift bed by the COM. 


	4. Confrontations

I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me ::insert fancy disclaimer here::  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As space travel most often is the journey was completely uneventful. They passed the time it in hyperspace talking or playing cards but talk of her future or her past did not come up again.  
  
When finally the planet came into view she relieved to see it was the same green and blue as her home world but with only 2 giant landmasses where her world had 5 medium sized continents. As she stared entranced at this new planet she heard a voice click in over the COM system "Welcome to Yavin lV Please identify your self and await clearance."  
  
"This is Chade Narseaa in the starship Raven 321567-9 requesting permission to land." A few moments past and the voice came back over the radio. "Starship Raven you have clearance to land sector 25 bay 4. Enjoy your stay" Chade turned off the COM and turned to face her, "Well we're here." Those few certain words seemed little comfort in her suddenly tilting world.  
  
A few minutes later they had docked and where preparing to disembark. Tess swung her belongings onto her back and picked up the complacent Millow. "I'm ready when you are." She stated. He promptly started off the ship with her on his heal. She stepped out of the landing bay and stopped gaping in surprise. They were in a huge city bigger by far than any she had ever worked in. Chade stopped and turned when he realized Tess was no longer following him. He walked back the few paces to where she stood gape mouth staring at their surroundings. "There is nothing like this where I came from," she whispered. "Come on" he urged gently "we're going to be late. I'll take you for a tour once you've settled in."  
  
Turning he continued on with her following at his side. As they walked toward their destination he briefly explained the buildings as they passed barely paying any attention to what he said. He was concerned about their upcoming meeting. The news he sent ahead was all the vitals but he had much more to tell about their discoveries than could be trusted to paper and pen. And then there was Tess he had to find a place for her. Stealing a sideways glance at his walking partner he sighed. The academy would be the best place for her even if it meant becoming janitor staff it was at least a place to start. They approached their destination a large old building on the edge of town surrounded on three sides by forest and, he knew from experience, training grounds. The planet had really grown up quick since Luke had made this the home of his new order, much to the master's chagrin he suspected.  
  
Silently, since by now Tess was long since unable to speak, they climbed the steps leading to an archway and door, which stood open into a corridor where a robed figure stood waiting.  
  
"Numiar, old friend," Chade and Numiar grasped arms.  
  
"Welcome back." Numiar greeted turning towards Tess he added "both of you. What a pleasant surprise to see you hear my dear." said in the same fatherly manner she had noticed in him before. "As a matter of fact that is one of the things I would like to talk to you about." said Chade. "Tess here needs a place to stay until she can get back on her feet."  
  
Tess blushed very prettily at that. Oh how she hated being indebt to a man or any person for that matter but this man especially. "Well of course. Our doors are always open to you Lillianna Kattan. Please if you would come this way we will find a room for you and your fury friend." " I will leave you then to Nuimar's capable hand for I have business of my own which I should attend" with that Chade turned and left her alone with another man in another strange place. This seemed to be the new pattern to her life she though sarcastically to herself as she hurried to catch up with the retreating back of her new companion.  
  
She followed the robed figure down a confusing maze of hallways occupied by other strange men and women in similar robes stopping occasionally as Numiar exchange pleasantries. Was she in some kind of monastery? The robes seemed to suggest it. She determined to as Numiar when they arrived.  
  
Many twist and turns later they came to a halt in front of a door. He took out a key and opened the door to reveal a medium sized room blessedly clean and free of filth. As she stops at the entry way he bowed and said "Your rooms. If it is ok with you I will leave you to unpack and settle in. I will come by at dinnertime to show you around. She stepped thought the door into her new surroundings as the door closed behind her leaving her alone.  
  
All this change. How did I ever get here? She put down Millow and began unpacking her bags as she reviewed the changes that had brought her to this place, whatever this place was. When she was done she began exploring her new living quarters, a bedroom, bathroom, and even a little kitchen she was pleased to see with a breakfast nook and small living room. It was all so luxurious compared to what she was used to. She decided to see if the bed was as pleasant as the rest of the surroundings, it was, and she settled down for a little nap before dinner.  
  
************** Chade entered the small chamber used as a meeting hall for the more secret meetings and settled into his empty spot. He was introduced and introduced in turn to all the people setting around the table although they all knew each other well and settled down awaiting Numiar's arrival. He had apparently decided to show Tess to her rooms personally. When finally the empty chair was filled by Numiar's form they got down to business. He recited all he had learned once, then again, and answered all the questions to the best of his ability.  
  
Nobody brought up his strange companion to his immense relief. When the group was satisfied with his answers Luke raised his voice "I believe there is one more issue to discus. The lady Lillianna Kattan."  
  
He knew what it was before the name came out of Luke's mouth. She was a mistake he should not have made and he was a fool for believing he could avoid this. "What about her." he asked carefully. "How much does she know?" He prepared to give the same answer as before. But before he had finished Luke interrupted. "I didn't mean how much you told her but how much would she know of renegade movements."  
  
This question startled him; he had not been expecting it. He gathered breath and said, "I don't know I never asked her." "So you don't think she would know anything of use" Chade thought for a moment then replied, "Not necessarily as far as I can gather she was a barmaid down on her luck before we met. Barmaids almost always hear something but do you trust her?" ************  
  
Tess woke to Millow's persistent meowing. She walked over to where the cat sat and opened the door wondering if someone was there, instantly the cat took off. "Millow come back here!" when the cat gave no sigh of complying she went out after him and he bolted. "Come back here you naughty cat! Come back here right now!!" she yelled taking off after him but she was no match for him. Every time she would get close he would bolt again.  
  
Silly cat what ever had gotten into him? As she turned down yet another corridor she looked up and realized she was now completely lost. Oh well she though, first I'll get that stupid cat and then I will worry about where we are. Making a sudden lunge in his direction the stray cat once again bolted but she was determined and when he bolted through a cracked door she didn't even hesitate before following.  
  
As she entered she heard a familiar voice saying, "Barmaids almost always hear things but do you trust her?" The entire room looked up at her unexpected entrance as Millow came up purring at her ankles. She stood stunned. Surly they were not talking about her. Where was she? She bent down picking up the stray cat; she intended to have a long talk with him when they were again alone. Muttering something about cat and just leaving, she tuned on her heals to leaved very quickly when a stern "Wait." found her frozen in place.  
  
She turned back to the waiting crowd slowly meeting their variety of amused, curious, and outraged eyes. The speaker stepped forward. He was of medium height, blond, blue eyed and intimidating. "Please sit down. You can Sit there" he pointed to a chair. She thought about disobeying but found herself walking over to the chair her body working independently of her mind. She sat.  
  
Chade stepped forward but the strange man held up his hand and he stopped. Another, a woman, came forward. "How much did you hear?" She demanded. Once again she thought about not obeying but found herself saying "something about barmaids hearing things and not trusting." she shot a heated glance at Chade who looked away. Why wasn't he doing anything to help her? Cowardly male, she though angrily, while fighting the restraints that did not hold her in the chair. She wanted to bolt like Millow. Where was he? She spotted the traitorous cat sitting under the table cleaning himself. Then her attention was jerked back to current matters when another asked "What were you doing over here." another demand no question in the voice. "I was trying to catch my thrice damned cat." "He doesn't look very troublesome to me." The voice challenged.  
  
She hated being treated like this. She had to get out of here. She though about fighting, screaming, anything to win her free but her body would not obey and her mind had suddenly stopped working. She couldn't stand it she was totally at their mercy she was getting frantic now, near panic. Suddenly a wave of calm washed over her. She could still tell what was going on but it was in a distant disconnected way. Then she became aware of the forces restraining her. Forcing her calm, violating her. She panicked, anger flashed over her she started fighting with everything she had. A voice "She's fighting me." Another surprised voice "How? I thought you said she was not sensitive?" "She isn't"  
  
For an instant she broke free still in a panic she scream "NO!" and jumped to her feet. More invisible hands reached to restrain her pushing her back into the chair. Real hands reached to restrain her shoulders and the calm came again but it was not complete this time. She still fought furious now at being so utterly controlled by these people, who she didn't even know but the calm held this time. To make it worse he was touching her now physically.  
  
As the blond man kept his hands on her shoulders a short brown haired man asked, "What are we going to do with her? Chade didn't know if she could be trusted and she already knows too much." Her fear increased and she fought harder without moving. What where they going to do to her. Surprisingly Chade spoke up. "If you release her she might be more corroborative. She is apparently not responding to this."  
  
Then even more surprisingly the pressure released and she was free. She turned to run but people surrounded her on all sides. Then the blond stepped forward, she had to refrain from flinching "We deeply apologize for frightening you. We handled that badly." behind him Chade snorted. "I'm Luke Skywalker and this is my sister Leia," he pointed to the woman who had questioned her earlier. The names blew by in a haze. She never had been good with names but the faces she remembered. When introductions where done she had clamed herself enough to think rationally again. After making introductions and apologizing once more he excused himself and the crowd followed him out.  
  
She found herself alone in the meeting hall with Chade and Numiar. She turned on the former stunned. "What just happened?" she demanded harshly. "Lets get you back to your room." he said "then maybe some dinner, I think." "No, please tell me what just happened. Chade they had me controlled they could have done anything to me. Please tell me what they did." Numiar not Chade was the one who answered. "What you just experienced was the force. Luke was trying to use it to calm you and allow you to leave without remembering you had been here but it didn't work."  
  
Remembering made her furry raise once more. "No shit!" Numiar moved to put a soothing arm on her shoulder but she quickly shrugged it off. Numiar continued. "He is never that clumsy and it should have worked." he said slightly defensively "you must have done something to prevent him. He said you fought?" "Yes I fought, Of course I fought!" her voice rising with each word. "What did you expect me to do? Just let him violate me like that!" This time Chade reached to place a calming hand on her arm. She jerked back as if burned. "Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me!"  
  
Seeing disaster looming Chade corrected himself quickly. "You haven't had dinner yet why don't we go down and get a quick byte to eat and continue this after dinner." She shot him a heated glance and look which reminded him of a mare trying to decide which would do better, a bite or a kick, for an annoying stallion, but in the end she acquiesced. Seeing his chance to escape Numiar made an exit bowing and making the excuse of being late to a meeting.  
  
Chade walked with Tess in silence toward the cafeteria where both student and teachers ate.  
  
Once both had gotten their meals Chade asked to be excused and headed toward a man on the other end of the eating hall. Feeling abandoned but relieved that she would not be forced to be the odd one out; she sat down at the closest unoccupied table.  
  
"Hello" she looked up to see a woman standing over her. "May I sit here or is it saved"  
  
"Um.Sure"  
  
As the girl sat down Tess noticed that she was an age with herself although the look in her green eyes spoke of things witnessed that no one should have to see. "Hi, I'm Nmi. Are you new here?" "Yeah, you could say that" she replied wryly "I've been here a few weeks so I'm pretty new myself." Suddenly the question Tess had been meaning to ask all afternoon popped back into her head, "What exactly is this place?"  
  
Nmi gave her a strange look. "You mean they didn't tell you?" at Tess's head shake Nmi continued, "your at the Jedi Academy."  
  
"The what academy??? Jedi? Who??" Nmi chuckled "You know Jedi.the force.." And thus launched into an explanation. After this revelation the rest of their meals past in cheerful companionship. She wasn't sure why she liked this girl but for some reason she felt as if they had been old friends.  
  
When they finished they got up together and Tess looking for Chade but not finding his form anywhere in site. "Anything the problem" asked Nmi  
  
"Actually yes, I can't find the jerk I came here with and I don't know how to get back to my room" she said oscillating between anger and distress. "I can't believe he just left me and after that to."  
  
"Well I can help if you would like. Can you remember which room you where in."  
  
"Yes, that would be great and I think it was something like 125B but I'm not sure." Nmi looked thoughtful for a moment "I think I know where that is but I'm kind of new here myself." "Well what do we have to lose" Tess asked and they left. After about an hour of searching they finally brought themselves to admit they where lost. They agreed that they where asking the first person they saw where 125B was and set of once more.  
  
Giggling together at there own fallacy they turned the next corner and almost ran into the blond man Skywalker and his companion Numiar before they stopped. Tess immediately took a step backwards not knowing what to expect but Nmi seemed to have no such reservations, "Master Skywalker, Master Numiar, good evening, I'm afraid we're a bit lost we were looking for 125B, we think, but we cant seem to find it." she looked back at her companion who had retreated yet another step. "Master Skywalker, Master Numiar, May I introduce you to Ms. Kattan"  
  
"We've met," Tess said coldly at the same time Numiar replied, "I believe we've already had the pleasure of meeting. Thank you Nmi. As for the rooms, I just came from there. Chade is quite frantic as to where you are. Its 3 halls over second door on the left." "Thank you, Master Numiar. Master Skywalker." Nmi intoned and bowed, Tess copying her reluctantly. When the masters turned to leave they also left to find the missing rooms.  
  
When they reached her room they both entered and sat on the small couch. Putting the disturbing meeting with the blond man, Skywalker, out of her mind she asked Nmi if she would like a cup of coffee and left to make it. As they sat and drank their coffee they chatted like old friends. The more they talked the more she grew to like the dark haired girl, Nmi.  
  
They where well on their way to finishing their second cups when there was a knock on the door followed by the entrance of Chade. The sight of him brought back the memory of his abandonment and her anger rose. "Fell free to come on in" she said dryly.  
  
He ignored her tone and demanded, "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you. I had to call the masters to help find you." He snorted disdainfully as if she had insulted him.  
  
Not at all liking his tone she countered. "Where have YOU been? You just left me alone in the dining hall."  
  
"I've been looking for you! We had thought you had left the temple! Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
Hearing their tones and seeing where this was going Nmi excused herself and left, although neither of the combatants noticed.  
  
"What?" Tess continued enraged, "Am I no longer free to leave? A few hours ago you where trying to get rid of me!"  
  
"It's not safe out there," he said softly. "There are those who would take advantage of young women alone on the streets." His softening did not spread to her.  
  
"And what it's safe here!?"  
  
"Yes" he said simply. Then "Here we can protect you."  
  
"Protect me." she said with dangerous calm "That's what you call protecting me? Ah, I get it, so it's not ok to rape my body but it is ok to rape my mind. Thanks for clearing that up." she was shouting again.  
  
"You don't understand" he said his own calm breaking.  
  
She wanted to yell at him don't tell me I don't understand you haven't worked it bars all your life! Instead she went completely still "No, I believe it's you who doesn't understand." she said barely over a whisper and turned her back to him. Fuming he stalked out of the room. She flopped on the bed and after a time fell asleep. 


	5. New Friends and Old Enemies

::insert disclaimer here::

Chapter 4

Tess woke early the next morning the first rays of sun just beginning to poor in through the windows, moaning she got up and dressed, drinking the left over coffee from the night before. Hearing a meowing at the door she went over and admitted the stray Millow. "Your in trouble my feline friend" she commented picking up the purring cat. Placing him on the table she heard a knocking at the door. Oh how she hoped it was Chade just so she could slam the door in his face. 

Unfortunately it was only Numiar looking friendly as always, "How would you like to go on a tour?" 

Setting her irritation behind her she replied sweetly, "I'd love to. This place is a maze." and so they set off. 

As they walked he attempted to explain the 'force' to her but completely lost her shortly after "The force is…". Eventually their conversation brought them back to her resisting Skywalker's attempts to calm her. Taking it considerably well she explained how she had felt the restraint and panicked. 

As they continued talking their tour took them to a garden of sorts. She admired the plants, rejoicing at being out of doors again. They found a quiet corner and sat down on an ornately carved bench to allow Numiar chance to catch his breath. He was afraid he wasn't as young as he used to be after he explained. They lapsed into a peaceful silence allowing her to soak in the sights and smells of this peaceful place. 

During her observations she noticed Chade asleep under a nearby tree. "Have you known him for long?" she asked nodding toward the dozing shape.

"Yes, where old friends. I've known him since he was a pup fresh come to the temple. If he likes you he's the best of friends. May the force help you if you get on his bad side." Seeing her look he explained. "He is the best spy in the new republic and a temper to match."

A boyish man who followed her home from bulldozing over her in a market place? She had suspected thing were not as he first told her but a spy?? Looking at the sleeping man she noticed a butterfly hovering over his long nose. "_Him_?" 

Numiar chuckled "Yes him. It takes an incredible gift do the things he does." Still staring in disbelief Chade woke up. 

            "Your talking about me, I can tell."

            "He's vain too. He takes as much time dressing in the morning as any lady. Then ruins it running through the streets like an idiot." Numiar said loudly.

            "I'm not that bad surly" Chade said in mock defense as he levered his form up to come over to where they were. "Good morning, taking a tour of the temple I assume?"

"Yes as a matter of fact we are doing just that." Tess replied sweetly "and I do believe Master Numiar was just about to show me the temple fountains." she turned to look at Numiar waiting. The men exchanged a look and Chade shrugged and turned to go his own way. They resumed their tour once more 

" Problems?" he asked in that fatherly voice of his arching an eyebrow. He was one of the few men she had ever met that she did not entirely distrust. 

            "No." she lied, after all what would be wrong besides he had lied to her from the moment she met him, then suddenly she decided to ask the question that had been on her mind since last night "Numiar I am free to leave the temple right?"

            "Of course, what ever gave you the idea that you weren't? You could leave right now if that is what you wished but we were hoping you would stay and learn with us for a while." 

Although she could catch no undertones to his words suspicion rose and her alarms went off. "What do you mean?" she asked in a casually inquiring tone.

            "It's not everyday someone shrugs off Master Skywalker like you did, you know. We were hoping that you would allow us to learn from you of your apparent talent and you could learn from us in turn." he said his tone still friendly but with a soothing undertone.

            "I thought you had to be force sensitive to attend here."  She said bluntly.

            "No, No, many of our students are non sensitive our friend Chade being an prime example. He was raised by the temple but is not sensitive to the force." 

            Being compared to that man was mildly insulting but she decided his motivations where innocent and let it pass. She didn't entirely trust these people but what other choice did she have. She could always just pack up and go home she reminded herself but just as quickly dismissed it. Not at all happy about being so easily convinced she said, "Ok, I'll try it. When do I start?"

            " Now if it is alright with you?" she nodded mutely. " I do believe Master Kaplan is waiting for you if you would follow me this way please" she just about changed her mind. Damn them she thought they knew I was going to agree. Am I that predictable? The thought scared her, predictability was the first step to being controlled and she had no intention of letting these people control her. She would rather live a coward than a slave. Nevertheless she followed him as he wove his way through the maze-like passages of the temple and to a room in an area she did not recognize. Numiar hearing her disgruntled thoughts decided not to tell her they where late.

As he opened the door bowing her through the first thing she noticed was a middle aged man with gray hair and matching eyes. She must have stopped because she felt Numiar's gentle hands urging her forward. As soon as she crossed the threshold she was grabbed by invisible hands. Emotions rose and in her confusion she could not short them but prevailing where anger and panic. She fought the same as she had before and broke the invisible grip on her in less time. She felt the invisible hands withdraw from her. 

The door closed and she was alone with her attacker. "Don't EVER do that again!" she raged. The man, she assumed he was Master Kaplan, appeared unaffected but he replied.

            " My apologizes my lady next time I'll ask but I had to see for myself if the rumors where true. Which they do appear to be." his attention seemed to shift away from her. " In fact it would be interesting to compare the way you react when caught by surprise or warned afford hand..." that first few minutes dictated the rest of the day. Him poking and prodding with little regard for her as a living being, more than a few times she considered leaving him pondering alone but each time she realized that her sketchy knowledge of the out lay of the temple grounds wasn't going to get her very far. 

Thus the day dragged on, and on, and on, until finally relief came in the form of Nmi opening the door. She went to her as a drowning person to a lifeline when they got the attention of Master Kaplan who was deep in thought Nmi explained that Master Numiar had sent her to escort Ms. Kattan to dinner. He nodded as if not entirely paying attention to what they said and they left as quickly as they could without appearing to hurry though she doubted he would have noticed if she had ran screaming out of the room. 

Once safely in the hall she turned to Nmi "You have no idea how much I owe you for that."

            "Nonsense,'' Nmi replied with a negligent wave of her hand, "Was it really that bad?"

            "Worse. I felt like a lab rat. I was beginning to doubt my own humanity there towards the end."

            "That's bad. I had heard rumors but I try not to live by rumors. Are you hungry?"

            "Starving. We didn't even stop for lunch. You'll tell me about any other useful rumors won't you?" she asked in desperate pleading. They both broke out in laughter at her tone. As they walked toward the dinning room Nmi entertained her with all kinds of stories about the different masters and their quirks. 

They were still giggling as they sat down with their dinners something that looked like road kill but right that second she would have eaten anything as long as it wasn't moving. 

            "Hey, Nmi. Is there room for one more over here?" Tess looked up at an extremely attractive male probably of an age with them. He had short blond hair and big liquid brown eyes that were no doubt a big hit with the ladies. 

            "Sure. Jonathan may I introduce you to Lillianna Kattan called Tess. Tess this is Jonathan Windsong." When Nmi finished introductions Jonathan smiled and bowed batting his eyes at her

            "Pleased to make your acquaintance." Charming she thought sarcastically even as she tried hard not to laugh at his antics.

            "Oh, stop flirting you womanizer." Nmi said giving him a playfully push he quickly regained his balance and joined them at a spot across the table from Tess.

            "So you new here?" he asked

            "Yeah," Nmi answered for her "and she just had a run in with our beloved Master Kaplan."

            "Owe, I feel for you. How long?"

            "All day, right Tess." Nmi intoned 

            "Yeah, and I have no intention of ever repeating the experience." she felt she needed to make this very clear. "_Ever_." she repeated adding a shiver for emphasis. Jonathan looked down at his plate to hide his laughter and poked at his food with his fork. 

            "Looks like road kill to me" a new voice said echoing her earlier thoughts as a red head with mischievous golden eyes came to sit beside them. "Nmi if your not going to eat that do me a favor and see if it bounces I'm afraid to touch mine."

After dinner Tess asked Nmi if she would like to go get a cup of coffee or something. Nmi said she would love to but Master Skywalker had asked her to come see him after dinner. She must have seen the look in Tess's eyes because she laughed and endeavored to explain that she was his _apprentice_. Of course then she had to explain the whole Master Apprentice relationship to Tess who didn't quite understand. Different culture Tess had to remind herself as she walked back up to her rooms alone. 

About halfway to her room she sensed someone trailing her in the shadows. Instinct took over as she continued casually along her way. When a figure stepped out of the shadows around the corner her knife was in hand instantly. Which disappeared just as quickly when she realized it was only Jonathan who had spooked her. Though she was half tempted to leave it out just to teach him that it was impolite to sneak up on people. The feeling of being followed vanished.

            "I was just wondering if you would want someone to escort you back to your rooms?"

            "No thank you I think I can find them by myself."

            "Well are you sure you don't just want someone to talk to?"

            "Yes, I'm sure. In fact here are my rooms. Good night Jonathan" That was strange she though as she unlocked her door and entered her rooms. Millow jumped into her arms purring and apparently glad she was home after being gone all day. "Hello there little one. You hungry? Let's see if we can't find something for you to eat around here." she talked to the cat as she dug out a can of Beeforoni from the cabinet. "This will have to do until I can get out and get you some cat food, huh" she heated the food over the small stove then placed it in a bowl on the floor. She went over to her closet and gladly changed into her well-worn nightgown. 

She was preparing to clime into bed but as she passed the kitchen she noticed something was on the table that hadn't been there that morning. Going over for a closer inspection she discovered a note and credit chip. Picking up the note she read: 

_Tess, _

_Leaving tomorrow. Here are enough credits to get you where you need to go. _

_Chade Narseaa_

She picked up the chip it was enough to buy her passage almost anywhere she could possibly want to go. She searched her memories; had she locked the door when she left. Of course she remembered locking it. Then how did this get here and where did he get the right to enter her private quarters. Oh well she wasn't going to get the answers to those questions tonight. Still what did he mean leaving? Where? She was not about to be abandoned here and she still had a bone to pick with him. He wasn't getting away this easily. Besides she had no intentions of staying here at the temple to be poked and prodded at other peoples will. This was her chance to get out. Even though she was free to leave at any time she thought bitterly. All you want is out and you're using him leaving as an excuse to leave too. Oh well. They found her predictable lets see if they predict this. She changed destinations from her bed to her dresser, changed back into her clothes, and re-packed her bags. Was it just her, or did she not seem to spend more time packing than unpacking. 

            Once everything was packed she picked Millow up placing him on her shoulder, opened the door and left. She found her way to the entrance easy enough lifting the latch and exiting out into the night making sure the door closed soundlessly behind her. Out on the street she had more trouble finding her way. A few shady figures where still out but most places where dark having long since closed up for the night. She decided against asking directions from any of the people. Instead she decided to try a bar she had noticed a few blocks back. Turning around she didn't notice the moving shadow until to late. 

She whirled knife in hand for the second time that night but this time it did not go back into hiding. He stood there black cloaked, his hood pulled up over his head. "What a pleasant surprise to find you here Lillianna." the stranger said.


	6. Sith Encounter

Chapter 5

"_Ravja_, what are _you_ doing here?" she replied voice low and threatening.

      "Admiring the scenery," he said suggestions heavy in his voice as he grabbed for her. She moved nimbly out of his way placing a cut on his arm for his troubles and spat in his face.

      "Temper, temper, my lady" he said calmly wiping his face paying no head to his arm.

      "I'm not your lady," she growled

      "Then I guess you haven't reconsidered my offer?"

      "I never considered it to begin with so I guess it would be hard to reconsider."

      "Feisty tonight aren't we" he made another grab but this time she couldn't get completely out of his way and he held her wrist and preceded to take the knife from captive fingers.

      "Go to Hell." She tried to pull free but his grip tightened. She was just about to educate him as to some of the more painful parts of the human anatomy with the knife in her boot when she heard a voice.

      "Let her go." it was low almost a growl. Her Millow who had been perched on her shoulder through the whole scene chose that moment to deliver a stinging blow to Ravja's cheek, bless his heart. It was all she needed his grip loosened and she pulled free yet another knife in hand. That idiotic man was going to get them both killed.

Noticing the escape of his captive Ravja turned again to recapture her when he heard a click hiss behind him. He turned in time to block the first stroke. His attention shifted off of her to Chade standing behind him brandishing some kind of laser sword. 

Curse all men and their idiotic ways she thought a blaster would have finished him nicely. Only she noticed as a third figure emerged from the shadows in the same black robe and hood as Ravja but it did not move to attack instead it just stood there. Both combatants froze in mid swing. 

      "That will be enough I want him alive." this came from the hooded man in a voice like snakes passing through the dead leaves. Ravja's laser sword switched off as he turned once again to her. _Run._ It was not her thought but somebody else's still in was a good suggestion and she turned to act on it. 

      Invisible hands reached for her and she shrugged them off but that was all the hesitation that was needed powerful hands grabbed both her wrists as she turned to kick him. She heard a voice from the shadows.

      "Let her go." the hooded man drawled slowly considering. 

      "Yes Master" his grip relaxed and he let her go. Ravja's reply had surprised and puzzled her she stood shocked as Invisible hands once again grip her. She looked at Ravja and caught his eye the hunger was still there but there was something else also something she couldn't identify. The shock passed and she became aware of her new restraint. She fought with everything she had but the force restraining her was strong and it hurt her to fight. Something hit her and the world went black.

She awoke on a cold floor with a splitting headache. When she raised her arms to grab her head she realized she was restrained. Damn she thought to herself. She took inventory of her surroundings a cargo hold completely empty of anything she could use to get off the horrid metal cuffs holding her wrists. Chade was nowhere in sight. Damn and double damn she thought as she attempted to sit up. Bad idea she was instantly back on the ground in pain from her head. When her vision cleared she noticed the hooded man from last night standing in the doorway. He came completely into the room the door closing behind him. 

      "Your awake now I take it." he said in his hiss like voice.

      "Where am I." she demanded "and where's the man that was with me?"

The hooded figure chuckled, a ruthless sound not at all like Numiar's fatherly chuckle.

      "On my ship and not in this room" he replied in a voice that said he provided this information because it pleased him not because she had asked. "Ravja's with him now. I thought it better not to tempt him yet. He will have his use of you later but not yet." A wave of outrage swept through her but he continued without notice. "I hope your head's not bothering you too much" he chuckled again then sobered "Lesson one resistance is futile." He grabbed her with the force. Instinctively she fought the restraint. Pain lased through her she grasped for breath momentarily submitting then fought again this time with all her outrage and fear behind her hoping to break free. 

The pain nearly knocked her out as she lay panting on the floor his voice said, "You have anger that is good. This will be only as long and painful as you make it. Submit." he said the first part cheerfully but growled the last word. Even if she had wanted to she could not stop fighting it the hands seized her again and she fought harder then ever hoping to knock herself out but he would not allow her to lose consciousness. "You have spirit. I see why my apprentice choose you. You will not submit easily but you will submit in the end." he sighed not in regret but in ecstasy. It disgusted her, she fought once more as he took hold of her. Again and again in an endless cycle of pain. Every once in a while he would stop to comment. 

      Eventually, hours or days latter she could not be sure, she could no longer physically fight him. When next he attacked her she could do nothing but let him. 

      "Ah, she submits in body but the mind still rebels. That will follow in time. An interesting talent you have Lillianna Kattan and not even slightly force sensitive too. A pity." He took hold of her again and she could only lie there he explored her fully every fiber of her being nothing was left hers.   

Pleasure soaked her senses an intense pulsing pleasure filled her being. Then he left her alone. She felt filthy, soiled in every possible way. She had submitted or might as well have and he had rewarded her for it. Disgust filled her very soul. He intended to break her and he would succeed. She had to get out of here. 

      Slowly, when she was able, she rose and began examining her surrounding running her fingers along the doorframe hoping to find some kind of touch pad. After giving up on that she headed over to the next wall hoping to discover something there. A sound caught her attention as the door opened and to her intense relief Millow strolled in meowing. 

"You silly cat" she said with affection "how'd you get here." Then she noticed the door still stood open it had not closed after the cats' entrance. She got painfully to her feet and crept cautiously toward the door, Millow followed. She looked out into the hall. Empty, for the moment anyways. She leaned against the doorframe. "So, where's Chade?" she asked the cat without much hope of reply. To her surprise the cat took off down the corridor. "This is no time to be exploring," she whispered fiercely after the roaming feline but followed nonetheless.

*****************

It was on the other side of the ship that Chade had been roughly thrown into a compartment shortly after they came aboard. He was well restrained having hand tied tightly behind his back and bound in steal. They had striped him of all weapons and left him on the cold floor. A short while later the man Tess had called Ravja returned "I just got back from a visit with your little whore. She was very good." he sneered as he kicked Chade hard in the ribs and proceeded to tell him exactly what he had done to her and that if he was good he might let him watch next time. His speech interrupted every once in a while by a kick or a punch. 

Then the questioning started, but of course he refused to respond, after every question silently thinking: _If you've hurt her I'll kill you_. Eventually his antagonist left leaving him alone to contemplate what he had inadvertently learned. He jerked his head up at the sound of his door re-opening.

*************

They stared at each for a moment in disbelief Tess regained her composure first and went over to him.

      "Are you alright? You look awful," she said to him. Chade noticed her hands where still restrained and asked 

      "I'm fine. How'd you get out?" Idiotic man did he think she was blind that she could not see his hurts.

      "No your not. Millow opened the door."

      "Tess I'm so sorry." he said without warning.

      "_Shut up! We have to get out of here," she said harshly._

      "Do you have anything we can use to get our hands free? They took everything of mine before the put me in here." he said in perfect control of the situation now.

      "Um. No. Wait let me see. Yes… they missed one. There's a small knife in my shirt." she managed a crude smile. "Well at least we know Ravja didn't search me because that would have been the first one he found."

"You mean he didn't...I mean you weren't..." he trailed off.

      " No. I wasn't but can you pick the lock with the knife because you're going to half to get it. My hands are behind my back."

He blushed fiercely, an amazing feat through the black and blue of his face. "This is no time to go shy on me. I want out of here." She knelt facing him and he turned around so he could reach her. Despite what she had told him it took every ounce of her strength to allow him to reach the knife. He liked it no better than she but eventually the small pocketknife came out.

      "I'll do you first. Stand up and give me your hands." He worked the little knife around till eventually they heard a double click. Her hands free she took a second to rub feeling back into her wrist and took the knife from him. Looking at it she exclaimed 

      "Damn! It's broken off in the lock. I don't think it will work."

      "That's fine at least one of us if free. Let's go I think I know where they keep the tug boat." 

He led the way down the deserted corridor toward their freedom but half way down a corridor he stopped. "Open that door and see if you can find our weapons." she complied and found all of her knifes laid out on a table but they where unable to locate his gear. She quickly replace the knifes in their proper places. Chade saw them disappear all over her body "Geez woman, remind me never to get in a knife fight with you." 

They continued their way down the corridor and she picked up a stray piece of pipe for him to use as a walking staff. Turning once more down a corridor the final one by his calculations they were spotted by Ravja. He looked at them and smiled maliciously. "I was just looking for you Lilli it seems you were not in your rooms." a knife appeared in her hand and Chade cursed his own lack of weapons. "So you want to fight. Good" he pulled out his own laser sword and she threw her knife. It defected off his blade harmlessly and headed back toward her she dodged. "This doesn't seem very fare does it. Here" he messed with the handle of the laser. She looked back at Chade or rather at the staff in his hand he handed it to her as she put down Millow.     

Chade was distressed there was very little hope in this situation he was just toying with them. She could never beat him with a piece of rusty pipe no matter how low he set his weapon. She crouched into a fighting stance but he only said, "Why don't you just give up and come back to your room with me. Save yourself some pain." when she showed no sign of complying he sighed and fell on her with his light saber.

She had fought with a staff before knew it's strengths and weaknesses and he was over confident sure that he already had her. _Not while I'm still breathing _she though fiercely. Then he attacked. She sent the staff whirling alternating between blocking and attacking 

      "So my Lilli has learned a few new tricks but not enough." he taunted. She continued fighting connecting frequently. He still thinks he's toying with me she thought to herself. She increased her attack and he finally realized he was not the one in control here. His style changed from sloppy indulgence to a well-calculated assault. She began to lose ground she backed off faking fatigue hoping he would once again become reckless. He did. Once she was sure he thought he had her she sent the staff whirling for one last attack. Knocking his feet from under him and connecting a nasty blow to the head. 

When she finished he lay there unconscious at her feet she bent to check his pulse, still alive. A shame she though as she spat on his face then turned to Chade with the keys she had taken off his unconscious form along with the bizarre weapon of Chade's. The binders were removed quickly.

"This way" he said turning they ran and limped as fast as they could toward the hanger. The only thing in sight was a droid, which was quickly dispatched by Chade. 

In the hanger they found 3 of the small ships that worked as both escape vessels and transports for the larger ship. Dodging behind several large crates they managed to make it to the nearest of the ships Chade quickly starting up and blasted thought the bay doors before the mechanics had time to do more then fire random blaster shots and the escaping ship. As soon as they were in space Chade began preparations for their jump to hyperspace. The mother ship opened fire as Chade evaded the best he could. Several of the shots connected and sparks flew everywhere then they where in hyperspace. 

"Where is the damage?" she asked once they had caught their breaths.

      "Thrusters, shielding, and landing gear mostly. It's going to be a bumpy landing." he replied automatically.

      "Not the ship you numbskull, you!"

      "Oh, I'm fine." was all he said. 

_Men_. "No you're not lay down."

      "But the ship" he protested

      "Will be fine for the next few hours. Now lay down." When he didn't move instantly to obey she ordered in a stern voice. "NOW!" He complied reluctantly, but wisely made no protests. 

She set about her examination. She had seen enough bar fights to tell if he had any major damage. As she suspected a couple of broken ribs and many minor cuts and burses scattered all over his body. "What did you do? Let him use you for target practice or something?" she said wryly as she looked for the first aid kit. She found it and began attending his wounds. 

He was sound asleep before she was even half through. When she had finished most of his cuts and bruises where crudely healed, although he was still black and blue in most places. The ribs set and bound but they would bother him until they could get them looked at by a doctor she sighed. "I'm fine," she said mockingly as she picked up Millow and sitting down at the helm "Men!" She woke him a few hours later when the alarm signaling their appending arrival went off.

      "We're here." she intoned. "Have a nice nap? You should be feeling somewhat better but beware the ribs they'll still be sore." He rubbed his eyes and stretched

       "How long before we drop?"

      "The alarm went off about 2 min ago." she replied. He limped to the helm and fastened himself in.

      "You might want to buckle up its going to be a rough landing."

      "I'll go get Millow," she said as she headed back to secure the cat. Coming back forward she put on her own harness and was just about to ask how long when a tremor rocked the ship

      "Here we go."

The familiar voice came on overhead, "Welcome to Yavin IV please identify yourself and await clearance." Chade hit the COM.

      "This is Chade Narseaa. Our ship is damaged we're coming in. I'm going to try to land it in the fields behind the temple." He switched off the COM and focused on landing. They where thrown about like a ball of yarn in the paws of a particularly agitated feline. As they entered the atmosphere Chade realized they were coming in to fast and to steep for any hope of controlling their landing. He braced himself as the ground approach at a sickening speed. 


	7. Darkness Rising

::insert usual Star Wars disclaimer:: also I got a few of my ideas from this chapter from the Immortal Series by Tamora Pierce (a wonderful series) just like to make note of that please don't sue me it was just such a wonderful idea.

Chapter 6

            The ship hit head on digging a furrow across the fields as they slid to a stop only a few feet from the edge of the forest. Sparks showered down as unsecured parts flew through the cabin, changing from harmless accessories to deadly projectiles. 

When the sickening forward motion came to a stop Chade glanced over from his seat to see if Tess was alright. She was not. Blood covered her one side of  her face and she didn't appear to be breathing. Terror filled him. They had _not come all this way for her to die here. He fought his way out of his harness and went to her, undoing her straps as he gathered her limp form into his arms and stumbled towards the exit. _

Emerging into the light he came face to face with a few very confused students standing in a circle around his broken ship. He identified a familiar form among the masses "Numiar! Help! Somebody help her damn it! Get Help!" 

Pandemonium. Everyone moved at once, some went to get help, others sped to the ship to search for more survivors. someone emerged with a charred but living Millow. A second later the crowd around Chade parted and Luke emerged. He carefully placed a hand on Tess's brow. "Get her to a medic." Someone gently took her from Chade's arms, he wanted to follow her but he was instead escorted in the opposite direction. He strained for a look at her but all he could see was a mass of heads. Then they where inside the temple.

He followed the master Jedi numbly to the council chamber, he heard a voice "What happened." He couldn't think

"Will she be alright?" he demanded.

"I don't know. Calm down and tell us what happened." but he couldn't at least not on his own. 

A wave of calm washed over him, just enough to allow him to regain his balance. He recited their tell or at least as much as he knew. He had to admit he knew nothing about what had happened to Tess. They questioned and he answered to the best of him ability. "You said she beat a Sith with a piece of piping? How many times _where you hit in the head." and so on._

            When they had finished Luke volunteered to escort him to his bed but he refused, heading instead toward the infirmary with Luke at his heals. He found Numiar in the waiting room along with Jonathan, Nmi, and the redheaded Ian. The apprentices stood when he and Luke entered. "Where is she?" he asked Numiar. 

"We don't know they won't let anyone see her yet," said Numiar gently. Taking a double look at his friend he added "and sit down before you fall down or I'll give you to the medic's too" Chade sat, more for lack of strength to stand than because of Numiar threat, though he knew his friend was serious. His side ached like he had been kicked by a bantha and he had to fight down a groan as he sat. 

"Your hurt" Numiar told him. "Jonathan go get a doctor."

"I'm fine." Chade insisted "it's just a scratch I'll wait out here with you"

"Your not." Luke told him. Then "Good you're here. Please see that this man is also seen to" he said to the approaching doctor who had brought out a wheel chair. Chade ignored it, stood and walked into the examination room on his own flagging power.

A few minutes later when, the very unhappy, rib bound, Chade exited from the examination room he found that nothing had changed in the waiting room. Sensing his mood Numiar answered his question before he had had a chance to voice it "Nothing yet but you're looking much better." Chade only growled in response and sat back down to wait. A few minutes later a doctor in white came out.

"She's still unconscious but stable. Any family member may go in and see her now." Chade stood up with every intention of seeing her now but Luke's voice stopped him "Chade." it was a warning and a reprimand although if you didn't know him well you would not have been able to pick out the subtle undertones to his speech. Instead Chade turned to the doctor and said, "She has no living relatives." but before doctor could respond to this Numiar asked, "What was the nature of her injury?"

"Severe trauma to the skull, some internal bleeding, a dislocated shoulder. Physically she should make a full recovery with only minimum scaring but physiologically I can't say." Numiar only nodded. 

Still Chade wouldn't drop it "can she see visitors?" the doctor looked at him for a moment then nodded but before Chade could start back to the room he heard Luke's voice once more "Chade I think it would be best if you got some rest. We can come back latter when she is awake." it was an order not a suggestion and that fact was not lost on anyone present but only he and Numiar caught the subtle threat that said he would obey or be made to obey. Reluctantly he turned around and headed for the door unhappy about being ordered about. 

The apprentices had stood and both the masters nodded their allowance proceed first. When the students had disappeared after the doctor down the hall Luke turned to his fellow master and said. "I worry about Chade. He hasn't made these kind of mistakes since he was still in training."

"Do you think it's the girl?"

"I don't know." Luke said with a sigh as they started down the hall after the retreating forms of the Apprentices.

Tess woke up to bright lights and unfamiliar figures standing over her head. Her head, oh how it hurt. Where was she? The lights faded and she sunk back into the welcomed darkness. When she awoke again it was to familiar faces. She wanted to ask them where she was but her throat would not work and she drifted off. The next thing she remembered was Chade leaning over her bed. This time she could get her throat to work although the words came out as a semi audible croak "Millow?" he jumped startled at her voice then replied, "Millow's fine. He's at home waiting for you now." Faceless hands reached over with a cup and cool water washed down her throat, a familiar fatherly voice urged her to sleep but the act of drinking was too much and she fell into darkness once more.

 The fourth and final time she awoke the world was much clearer than it had been before and those other times seemed only a dream. Voices, "She's awake." A face appeared above her, Chade's "How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"Like a bantha sat on me," she replied weakly. "Your looking much better." she tried to set up but gentle hands restrained her. They were not needed as she fell back with little urging. 

"She's still weak. You need to leave so she can rest." this came from the man in white. A doctor? She thought to herself why am I in a hospital. Unwanted memories came back to her in a rush. She had submitted. the feeling of utter filth came back to her and she wanted to scream but she could not muster the strength. 

The feeling had not lessened when she awoke again to a barrage of friendly faces. Nmi, Jonathan, Ian, Chade, Numiar, and the one called Skywalker. These people found her predictable. They sought to control her too. They weren't any better than _he was. Well these men would not control her. Never. Fear gave her renewed strength as she tried to fight her way off the bed. Hands restrained her and she panicked, invisible hand grabbed her and the world went blank._

The Jedi knew the instant her feelings shifted but they could do nothing. She fought like a wild thing trying to claw her way off the bed. At this rate she was going to hurt either herself or somebody else. The masters looked at each other and Numiar nodded it was the only way until a doctor came. Luke touched her gently with the force, she screamed the cry of a dying thing, a horrible hopeless sound, and passed out. 

Every one in the room was shaken by her outlandish display the Jedi and the students had sensed the change in her and the cause of her scream but poor Chade could not. He turned eye's wild and demanded, "What just happened?" the doctor entered and as they were herded out of the room Luke replied softly "we lost her..."

She felt utterly hopeless. When the doctor came over and asked how she felt all she did was cover her head with the blanket and turned over. When she finally heard the door shut she turned back over and stared at the ceiling memories replaying over and over in her mind. That was the way they found her when they came to visit. She just lay there no matter what they said and stared up at the ceiling. Eventually they left too and when the door closed the door she cried herself silently to sleep. 

Dinner came but she wasn't hungry and refused to eat. They left the untouched food on the table, which was where they found it in the morning. Breakfast was a repeat of dinner she still wasn't hungry she felt to dirty to eat. At lunch the nurse came in to the untouched breakfast and told her sternly that if she didn't start eating on her own they would force-feed her, that she was to weak to go about starving herself. She didn't care. 

So the IV's and tubes returned and kept her alive although she wished they would just let her go. Visitors came but she didn't see them. One time Numiar came he asked the nurse they kept with her at all times now how she was doing. The nurse only shook her head and replied "We keep her body alive but she's lost her will to live." Numiar reached a hand toward her and she felt the gentle use of the force. She slept deeply, undisturbed by nightmares for the first time since her ordeal. 

When she awoke she saw she had a rare visitor, Master Skywalker. When he realized she was no longer asleep he reached a hand over to her and she flinched. He sighed and rose to leave. The next day she was in for an even greater surprise if she could claim to feel surprise in her present state. The next day Chade came. She hadn't seen him since she had fell into this depression although the others had come on a regular bases especially Jonathan. He was decidedly angry, 

"You little bitch! So you've decided to die have you? You have no right, no right! Do you think you're the only one who has ever suffered? I can't believe this!" he turned and thundered out of the room. She tried to get up to go after him but the world went white and buzzers sounded all around her.

He slammed the door behind him seething with all the emotions fighting for his attention. He'd seen death before why should _her's_ bother him even the slightest, he sniffed disdainfully, but it did. He hadn't managed two steps down the hall before he heard the alarm go off he broke in to a run "_LUKE" he bellowed "Come quick!"_

The world was white and she was floating. Everything was so peaceful and she felt clean for the first time in days. She watched as the light condensed and turned into a short green being. "Given up have you? Ahh. Strong the darkside is and won have you let them," he said this sadly.

            "No. I will not submit." it was the only thing she could say.

            "Too late you are. Already have you given in to despair."

            "It was hopeless," she said softly

            "Hopeless it is not. Friends have you many. Though see you do not. Love you they do. Help you they will if you let them." She started crying. She couldn't help it.

            "Ahh. Back you go. Talk later we will." She felt something pulling at her but she did not want to go. She looked down to see a clump of ants circling around a miniature bed. Then she was looking up at the faces of her friends. Chade had a hold of her shoulders and was shaking her viciously, 

"You little wretch. Don't you _ever do that to me again! You were __dead. I ought to kill you myself!" he shook her again for emphasis._

            "Chade clam down." this was Numiar looking tired and strained "How are you feeling my darling?" In answer she sat up and hugged him fiercely.

            "What happened?" she asked weakly. Chade gather breath to answer but Nmi slipped her hand over his mouth. 

            "Not until you can speak without screaming," she said calmly. She turned to Tess "It's so good to see you feeling better again." Then to Chade "Will you behave now?" He nodded and she let him go wiping her hands on her pants, but it was Skywalker who answered 

            "You went into cardiac arrest. We almost lost you." Chade picked up where he left off in a dangerously calm voice 

            "You were dead until Luke set a direct jolt to you heart." Because she had to know if the little green man was a dream or not she asked 

            "Do people have visions when they think they're dead?" His control vanished

            "_I don't know __I've never _tried it_!" hands reached to restrain him but he shrugged them off._

            "Who put the pin in your seat?" she replied sharply to his lack of manners.

            "Pin in _my seat…"_

            "I think it's time you left," Luke said calmly to Chade. "Jonathan?" the apprentice took Chade's arm and led him from the room. Luke turned his attention back on her "You gave us quite a scare. What's this about visions?"

            "I don't know it was weird this little green guy who spoke funny told me to come back." she shrugged indicating her lack of understanding. He appeared to think for a while then described her apparition exactly. When he had finished she nodded and said "Yeah that's him" he looked pre-occupied than left the room leaving only her, Numiar, Nmi, and Ian. Nmi left to follow Luke out. Reiterating her happiness at Tess's recovery. 


	8. Recovery & Unsettling Discoveries

~I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me~

Chapter 7

            'And then there were two' she thought to herself. She watched her companions remembering how surprised she had been when she discovered that this interesting pair where a Master Apprentice team. The unlikelihood of it still made her smile. "Can you help me up? I'd like to get out of here."

 "I'll go check her out," Ian said with a wink at Tess and bent to hug her before he left "we missed you Tess." Numiar moved over to the bed and helped her sit up. The wave of dizziness that hit her almost knocked her back.

"Are you alright?" Numiar asked concern in his voice

"Yeah I'm fine let's get out of here." He helped her out of the bed and she had to stop again to catch her breath. 

They managed to make it all the way to the first floor before they caught up with Ian. "The hospital staff just discovered their intense interest in the patient down the hall." Numiar lifted his eyebrows and gave him a disapproving look as he led her through the hospital doors. She couldn't help but laugh at his look. They made their way back to her rooms at a crawl since they had to stop frequently to let her rest. When they finally made it to her room she opened the door and invited them in but they declined Ian commenting about not wanting to be around when they discovered the jailbreak. Numiar told her to call if she needed anything and then they left her alone.

As soon as she sat on the bed Millow jumped up demanding attention.

"Well there you are my brave little cat. I hope you have stayed out of trouble while I was away." 

"As a matter of fact he has." came a voice from in the kitchen. She nearly had another heart attack as she reached for knifes that weren't there. Jonathan stepped from inside the kitchen alcove cleaning a bowl with a rag.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Feeding the cat." he replied as if it should be obvious "The question is what are you doing here? You should still be at the hospital."

"I live here in case you hadn't noticed." she said dryly

"Should I call and report a hospital break?" he asked teasingly  "You should be resting." he continued in a serious voice.

"Not while there are strange men in my room," she said pointedly.

"Ok, Ok, I'm leaving." he said throwing his hands up in defeat while placing the clean bowl on the counter. He left skipping and stumbling as if an angry kitchen maid was after him with a broom drawing a chuckle from Tess. 

As soon as he left she lay down on the bed exhausted but could not find the sleep she sought. She sighed and got up to fix a cup of coffee. A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door. She climbed out of bed and went over to get the door she was surprised when she opened the door to Master Skywalker standing there. 

She became suddenly aware that she wore nothing but her hospital robe "Come in. Will you excuse me for a second?" When he nodded and stepped through the door closing it behind him she headed for the bedroom and changed quickly into something more appropriate having to stop frequently to catch her breath. When she returned to the living room she found him sitting on the couch. He looked up as she entered, 

            "You should still be in the hospital. I'm interested in how you escaped without any of the staff noticing?" he lifted an inquiring eyebrow and she blushed. She sat down feeling she would not be able to stand much longer and not wanting to look weak in front of this man. 

            "Coffee?" she asked changing the subject and hoping he would not take her up on the offer for she was not sure she was capable of getting it. Fortunately he only smiled and shook his head declined politely. She gave a silent sigh of relief.

            "I'm here because we need to know what happened the other night" he stated it frankly but his voice was full of apologies. She sighed out loud this time. Those were memories she wanted to forget and soon. She closed her eyes gathering all her strength and began. 

            "I went out after dinner hoping to find a ride off this world but got lost. I turned around and Ravja was there. We talked, he grabbed me, and Chade jumped out of the shadows like an idiot. I had everything perfectly under control until he arrived." she paused to catch her breath. 

            "Chade said he mentioned some kind of deal," Skywalker said inviting comment.

            "Yes" was all she said. He sighed inwardly this was going to be a long night and prompted

            "What kind of deal? We need to know these things it's very important to the fate of the New Republic."

            "Not a deal really, more like an offer but that was long ago when I was waiting tables for a living. I'll give you three guesses but I'm sure you'll get it on the first try." she said rather dryly as she tried to hide her exhaustion. He sensed it anyways.

            "Maybe we should continue this latter. You really should still be at the hospital. I'll send somebody up to see to you." When he finished he got up and left her once again alone in her room. She crawled back into her bed barely able to reach it before falling asleep. 

She didn't notice when Chade slipped in. They had all decided that she would not react well to going back to the hospital so to appease both the ruffled hospital staff and Tess they agreed to take watches. Somebody with her at all times until she was fully recovered and if she didn't like it she could just go back to the hospital where she should be now Chade thought to himself. He had volunteered for the first watch and so he dragged a chair over beside the bed where she lay crashed. 

He rearranged her stray limbs and covered her with the blanket settling in for the wait. She looked so young lying there even with the bandages wrapped around her head and holes where the IVs and tubes had been earlier that day. Poor thing he thought and got up to get something to drink.

She awoke but was too tired to be surprised by Chade's presence in the chair beside the bed. His dark hair was loose framing his face as he cradled a cup of coffee in one hand. He became aware of her awakened state and turned to look at her

            "Hungry?" he asked getting up and heading toward the kitchen to get a bowl of soup he had made for his dinner while she slept. He returned with the soup and a tray handing it to her as he sat.

            "Your just going to sit there and watch me eat aren't you?" she asked hopelessly

"Yep" he agreed "Unless you want me to feed you?" She shook her head no and he continued, "Your little escape caused quite a stir but Luke took your side so you don't have to go back" disapproval clear in his tone "but you do have to put up with a nurse 24/7 until you are fully recovered" it was quite clear where he thought she should still be. She snorted, picked up the spoon, and began to eat.

 She could only managed a few bites before she was full but he insisted she eat more. When she had finally finished to his satisfaction she lay back but he was not done with her yet. He disappeared once more into the kitchen to reemerge with a cup full of some hot liquid in one hand and a syringe in the other.

            "Your lucky you get a choice shot or drink."

            "Drink. I can't stand needles," she said despairingly. He bowed gracefully presenting her with the cup while tucking the syringe away. 

            "I'll have to remember that" he said teasingly as she lifted the cup testily to her mouth and sipped. Liquid spewed everywhere.

            "What are you trying to do poison me?" she said in disgust he only laughed

            "Your choice" he reminded her. 

Yes, it was, wasn't it; well she had no intention of drinking anymore of that concoction. She made to drink the mixture attentively thanking her years as a barmaid as most of the liquid landed unnoticed on the floor. Slight of hand was priceless to barmaids and useful in other areas too she observed. She thought she had handled that well as she finished the cup and handed it back to Chade. 

That was until he reemerged from the kitchen carrying once again the needle and cup.

"Let's get it right this time." he said firmly  "Now drink." She thought of disobeying but the threatening way he held the syringe dissuaded her. She drank the offending liquid down as quickly as possible.

            "What exactly is in that…that 'drink'"?

            "I'm not sure but the hospital sent it. I suspect it tastes worse than strictly necessary to help difficult patients see their follies." A knock came at the door and Chade went over to admit Nmi his relief.

             Numiar was the one on duty the next time it was time for her 'medication'. She pulled the same trick she had with Chade but this time she succeeded the medicated liquid puddled under the bed. But it was not to be, after that Chade always managed to be the one around when the time came for her medicine. This became her pattern of life they guard changed every 2 to 4 hours with regular doses of medication and walks to increase her strength. Chade had not been playing when he said 24/7 there was always somebody there with her. She felt the loss of privacy acutely and found it a great motivation to recover quickly. She also quickly discovered escape was impossible. Even if she could sneak past a sleeping form Chade would recover her in a matter of minutes. 

The second or third day when she was still mainly bed ridden Numiar had come in and asked her to teach him bar songs.

            "You want to learn _bar_ songs?" she asked disbelievingly.

            "Yes you were a bar maid weren't you. It should help pass some of the time." he said it without any implications in his voice and for that she blessed him and agreed to teach them to him. She had started out with some of the more mild ones but when she ran out of those she started into the more popular songs. He turned the most amazing shade of red and choked on his coffee after 'the barmaids night off" she laughed.

            "I guess it's a good thing you didn't ask me to teach you the dances," she said innocently.

            "The _dances?" he said lifted an eyebrow but turned an even darker shade of crimson. A knock at the door indicated the change of shifts but he asked if they could continue tomorrow and she agreed still laughing._

******************************************

"Good morning" Chade announced cheerily as he opened the door one morning about a week later "today's your lucky day. You get to go back to the hospital and if you pass the examination your free but if not...." he left the sentence ominously uncompleted.

            "Don't worry I have every intention of passing that exam if for no other reason as so I don't have to look at your smiling face every morning." she said grumpily.

            "Cheer up. I'm going to let you alone until it's time to go." he turned around and walked out of the room. She was alone for the first time in many days and was almost giddy with the freedom of it. First a nice long bath.

Chapter 8

            Chade closed her door and walked to the council chamber where some of the Masters had met to discuss Tess's fate. As he entered and sat the meeting began.

            "We're here to discuss what to do with Lillianna Kattan" Luke began "I feel she has an importance here none of us can yet foresee and she has information which might be of important to the Republic. We must decide what to do with her."

            "We must train her of course," said K'pal "she has talents that are new to us. We could learn much from her and she could learn much from us."

            "The information she may have can not wait for her to be trained." this from Leia. 

            "The problem is the only person she has allowed to get even marginally close to her is Numiar and maybe Nmi but I feel she sometimes keeps things from Nmi because of her relationship with me. She seems to keep the rest of us at arms length. She still does not entirely trust us." this came from Luke. 

            "So we have Numiar question her." Maria said frankly. "And how do we even know she has anything to tell us?"

            "Because" Chade said "she was a barmaid. Any barmaid hears things that could be potentially useful. We can only assume she happened to hear something important weather she realizes it or not because the Sith were the ones who ordered her families deaths. We also now know she has had dealings with Ravja in the past. The only problem as Luke pointed out is getting her to talk. Numiar?"

            "She's been teaching me bar songs to help pass the time" he said it casually enough but couldn't keep the flush from his face. Chade had to cover his mouth and cough to keep from smiling. He had had experience with some of these 'bar songs'. He wondered silently if she had taught him any of the _dances to those songs and had to cough once more to hide his laughter._

             Numiar shot him a dirty look Chade's thought not being lost on any present and he smoothed his features but inside he was still laughing. Numiar ignored him continuing " it should be easy enough to shift subject into her life as a barmaid."

            "Be careful Numiar she's still hurting" Luke said. "As for her training any suggestions?"

            "I'd like to get her a few hours a day for weapons training" Chade spoke up "She already knows how to handle staff and knife and I have little doubt she is experienced in hand to hand combat and she probably knows how to use a blaster. She's also mastered the art of slight of hand" he finished with a smile remembering her use of that last talent in avoiding the medication and then added slyly because he just had to "as our master Numiar has already learned." and smiled charmingly.

            "Other than that I would recommend the regular course of studies for her. With an emphasis on discovering her talents." Numiar added.

            "I'll volunteer for that." Master K'pal said but Luke shook his head

            "No, Master K'pal I think I'll take that myself. She needs to learn that I am not her enemy. Do you agree?"

            "Yes" K'pal said reluctant to be deprived of this new and curious specimen. "That seems logical."

            "Ok, than that's that" Leia said rising from her seat. "May the force guide and protect you." and with that the meeting ended.

             Chade left with the rest and headed back up to Tess's rooms to escort her to her appointment. He arrived and opened the door only to discover that neither she nor the cat where in residence. Damn her he thought as he started of down the hall at a trot. A few halls later he ran into Jonathan 

            "Where is she?" he demanded

            "How should I know _you_ where the one who was suppose to be with her." he said. Chade cursed under his breath

            "When I get my hands on that girl..." but Jonathan interrupted him

            "Easy Chade. Geez, I was just playing she's in the gardens enjoying her solitude and a little peace and quiet for a change." Chade trotted off with out another word and slowed only when he reached the gardens.

She heard Chade's footsteps approach as she sat by the fountain reveling in her solitude.

            "It's time to go" he said flatly obediently she rose leaving the complacent Millow sitting by the fountain and followed him out of the temple complex and to the hospital. She passed her physical with flying colors. As they walked back to the temple he explained to her about the council's decisions, which she took surprisingly well still high on her regained freedom.

            "You start tomorrow. Meet me in the work out room at 7am. Um. That would be room D-09 incase your wondering." he said cheerfully and left her back at the entrance to her room. She didn't enter however, instead she left the temple to go and explore the city and hopefully pick up new material for a badly needed dress. Soon she ran across the bar she had planed to ask directions from and decided to go in and check it out. She entered the smoke filled tavern picked an unoccupied table out of the main path of traffic and ordered a drink. 

As she sat and observed the bristling bar a man dressed in a wide brimmed hat entered and made his way towards where she sat. It took her a minute before she identified the face of her childhood friend. "Chavi is that you? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages. Come have a seat."

            "I thought that was you Lilli but I had to be sure." He pulled up the chair across from her his eyes serious,  "I've been looking for you it's about your family."

            "I already know" she replied softly.

            "No you don't. Lilli they've got a warrant out for your arrest." he said earnestly.

            "What?" she said disbelievingly

            "Lilli they want you for the murder of your family."


	9. Beginings of Truth

….."Lilli they want you for the murder of your family."……

Chapter 9

            "Oh my God, you don't believe them do you Chi. I could never killed my family I could never do something like that..." she stumbled.

            "I know that but there are others that don't. Lilly there is something going on here that is bigger than either you or me. Where are you staying?"

            "The Temple. You?"

            "A local hotel. Can you meet me back here tomorrow night?"

            "Oh, course Chi."

            "I have to go." and with that he got up and left her there in shocked silence. As his figure passed out of her vision she saw another heading her way. Chade. He sat down casually but his eyes held an intensity that belayed his casual appearance

            "What was that about?" he asked dangerously calm

            "Absolutely nothing" she lied "don't you have anything better to do all day than stalk me?" her temper rising.

            "Lower you voice," he warned "And not while I suspect there's things you're not telling us." That was about all she could handle. She slapped him and walked out of the bar. She marched angrily back to the temple her shopping forgotten and went to her room. She made double sure to lock the door and windows and retired for a nap hoping to absorb some of the day's events.

A knock came at her door around dinnertime and she answered it relieved to find Name standing there. "Dinner?" she asked.

            "Sounds great" Tests finished for her as they left for the temple cafeteria. Dinner was as entertaining as usual and she decided she would not worry about tomorrow till tomorrow. 

As she left the cafeteria to go to bed she was confronted by Chade. She found herself directed to a lesser-used hall and backed into a wall. He placed his hands against the walls on either side of her not touching her but efficiently trapping her. She had to crane her neck painfully to see his face but was rewarded by finding a red mark still on his right cheek.

            "Let me go." she said coldly but he made no move to comply instead he demanded,

            "I want to know why you where meeting a known smuggler."

            "That is no business of yours." she replied voice like ice.

            "But your safety is and he's a known _smuggler_" he countered

            "Chavi would give his life for me and I would give mine for him" she replied without emotion. "Now let me go."

            "No." he replied just as emotionlessly  "you still haven't answered my question"

            "And I'm not going to" she said in dangerous tones. A knife appeared in her hand as she said "I suggest you let me go before I take off something very precious to you." He was not daunted and held her there captive for a minute more to prove it but then backed off anger in every line of his body. As soon as she was free she ran. She didn't slow down until she had locked herself back in her room. 

            The next morning she woke, showered, and got dressed debating on weather or not to show up. Eventually she decided she would she opened the door to let the cat in and left to find D-09. As she entered she found Chade waiting for her

            "Good morning." he said as if nothing had happened last night. That rubbed her the wrong way but she replied "Good morning." and so her day began. Chade was a surprisingly good teacher neither appearing to favor her or pressure her excessively. They started with the things she knew best: staff and knife. Then they moved on to hand to hand combat and toward the end of the session he let her play with the 'light saber' the laser sword he had used on Ravja. It felt awkward in her hands. 

"We need to get you some more appropriate clothing," he said eyeing her up and down.  "Frankly I don't see how you can move at all in that dress."

"With difficulty" she replied "but you get used to it."

Later he let her go with instructions to go to see Master Skywalker. Tired and sore from the variety of bumps and bruises she had acquired from Chade she marched up to her next 'class' and opened the door cautiously. The attack she had been half expecting did not come as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Safely through the door or not she still did not trust the man sitting in the middle of the floor.

"Relax" she heard him say, "I don't bite." Biting is not what I'm worried about she thought to herself. Fear rising from the pit of her stomach but determined not to let him see she was afraid. Just thinking about the 'force' stirred horrible memories and gave her nightmares but despite her fears or perhaps because of them all they did was talk and meditate. Still she was glad to go when he finally dismissed her. 

            She headed to the Cafeteria for lunch and the second half of the day was all academics with the other students. When the day was done she did not follow the rest of the students to the mess but instead went back up to her room to pack. She entered, turned on the small vid they had given her, and began packing. 

A knock came at the door and she went over to open it thinking it Name inviting her to dinner. She was wrong. She opened the door to see Chade standing there with what looked like a bundle of cloth in his arms. He handed her the clothing as he half entered blocking the door with his body. 

            "These are for you. Going somewhere?" he asked casually glancing at the bags on her bed.

            "As a matter of fact I am." she replied as she gathered strength to push past him but at that moment something on the vid caught her attention and she turned around.

            "We are live here at the scene of the accident where an runaway transport is responsible for the death of one man and the injury of several more." the picture zoomed in and she saw the body.

            "_Chi!" she screamed as she fell to her knees. "Oh God Chi." Chade was instantly by her side_

            "Who's Chi?" he asked, fiercely shaking her.

            "Chavi... I was suppose to meet him at the bar but... Oh Chi, Chi" she turned on him  "Did you know there's a warrant out for my arrest? They want me for the death of my family! Can you believe it they think I killed my own family." she was getting frantic now "Chavi knew. I have to get out of here." Rising to her feet she moved to get her bags but realized that something was restraining her. She looked down to find Chade's hand holding her wrist.

            "Where do you think your going?" he asked in a controlled voice

            "Home"

            "Why?"

            "To find out what really happened to my family" 

            "What if they catch you?"

            "Then they kill me and all this craziness ends."

            "And if I tell you I know who killed your family?" That stopped her and she went completely still unable to respond for the pounding of her heart. "Will you promise to stay at the temple?" she could only nod mutely.

"Ravja." he hissed "and his Sith master ordered your family's death."

            "But why" she asked dumbly

            "That" he continued in her ear "is what we are trying to discover."

            "Stop touching me." was her only response. He dropped her wrist instantly regaining his feet. "It is also why we are trying to keep _you_ alive" he said his voice low.

*******************************************

            "This is getting out of our control" Leia said to Luke when they had a minute alone. "At first it was just little mistakes which we could forgive him but it's gone way past that now he's getting reckless and dangerous to himself and those around him. Not to mention we're never going to get any kind of information from the girl if he keeps driving her to silence. Poor Jonathan said he's become impossible to live with jumping to conclusions and going off without warning. One of the students said they saw him threatening her after dinner and that she pulled a knife on him. A knife! In the temple! She's never felt the need to pull a knife before on temple grounds let alone on a person in the temple. If we don't find a way to control him soon he's going to do something stupid."

            "What do you suggest" Luke said tiredly "we order him from her? He is still the best protection we have for her and I don't think he would obey without being forced."

            "But you agree we must do something? What else is there to do?" Leia countered

            "I don't know." Luke said shaking his head

            "Jonathan can watch her just as well as Chade and right now maybe even better."

            "Fine" Luke said resigned "right now I can see no other way. Tell Chade to come and see me ASAP." They broke the conversation off as two more masters joined them.

*********************************************

Chade came as soon as he got word. He entered Luke's quarters and bowed "You wanted to see me?" 

            Luke sighed, "It's about the girl, Tests. I want you to stay away from her. No. We order you to keep away from her and this order we will enforce without your will if you disobey." Chade stood there opened mouthed. In all the years they had know each other Luke had only given a direct order rarely and never outright threatened him. Luke continued, "We're afraid she's impairing your judgment and that you'll end up getting yourself or someone else killed. We can't afford to lose either or you."

            "Who will protect her?" Chade asked still shocked

            "Jonathan"

            "But he's still an apprentice."

            "And he will keep her safe. You may have him watch her for you if you like but you may not interfere with her in any way. Clear?"

            "Perfectly." Chade said and stormed out. Luke slumped back in his chair. He hated this but it had to be done.

            "How'd he take it?" Mara asked coming out of the bedroom. 

            "Better than I expected."

            "Do you think he'll obey?"

            "No," he sighed again "not willingly but I fear the damage has already been done."

***************************************************

She couldn't sleep at all that night. Most the night she paced trying her best not to think about the revolutions of the last two days. When the first rays of light came in her window she made her morning cup of coffee and drank it black. She dragged her form into her bedroom and considered her sorry wardrobe, after a few minutes debate she put on the outfit Chade had brought her last night. 

They where the robes and such that almost everyone around here wore but they looked more comfortable than her old dresses. She was interested to find that it fit perfectly and she had surprising freedom of movement. 

            She left Millow in their room and went down to the workout room to meet Chade. He seemed distracted, angry even, his normal immaculate appearance disheveled, but it did not seem to affect his teaching, he even commented jokingly about her change of style. When he sent her off to Master Skywalker she was too tiered to care about much more than getting the day over with. As she dragged her form into the room Luke asked "Are you feeling alright?" clearly concerned

            "Yeah, I'm fine." she muttered. He only shrugged not looking entirely healthy himself. "I think it's time we finished our talk. Alright with you?"

            "If it will help you figure you why they killed my family," she said

            "How much did he tell you?"

            "Enough." Luke began to sigh but then caught himself. He seemed to be sighing a lot lately with these two.

            "Ok, then I won't sugar coat this. Did you hear any unusual rumor when you where working in the bars?"

            "How many bars have _you _been in? There are always strange rumors in bars. I try my best not to listen to any because it's unhealthy for a barmaid to learn to much."

            "What about Ravja's offer?"

            "It was not any different than any other offer I was ever given"

            "You're not being very corporative" Luke told her 

            "I know, I know it's just not something I'm used to talking about"

            "Well if you think of anything at all come and tell us. Its vital that we get to the bottom of this" he let her go early. 


	10. New PJs and Old Scars

::insert normal disclaimer:: I admire Lucas for not sue-ing the pants off all us fanfiction writers.

Short author note: Please Review!! ::gets on hands and knees and begs:: even if it's just a "hi I'm still here" + I'll give you a cookie. Also thank you for all the nice reviews I appreciate it :-D

**Chapter 10**

            Released early from her studies she decided to go for a walk in the city and attempt to acquire the much-needed material she had been trying to get since before this whole thing started. She found a dealer in a quite corner of town and ended up buying enough material for a few new outfits and also some nice silk for sleepwear possibly even a robe if she was efficient enough with her material.

            She strolled back to the temple and dropped off the new material before heading back out to lunch. Afternoon classes passed at a crawl and after dinner she and Ian went back out to pick out some patterns for the cloth. Content with her findings she went back to her room and began cutting the material for the nightgown which was the most immediate of her needs. It was a simple pattern plain v front, low in the back, for comfort, connected with spaghetti straps and long not ending until past her ankles. It shouldn't take her more than a night or two to finish but what she really needed was a manikin. She ran down her list of friends searching for one about her size but all of them were much taller than her well except for Ian. Ian, she considered this for a moment...yep he would work. As if by magic there was a knock on her door and she opened it to find Numiar.

            "I was just thinking about you. Do you think I could borrow Ian tomorrow night for a while?" Numiar raised and inquiring eyebrow, knowing look on his face. She laughed, it felt so good to laugh. "I'm sewing a new nightgown because mine has gone to rags and I need a manikin for the finishing touches. He's the only one of you extremely tall people that's near my size."

            "Only if I get to watch," he replied with a chuckle. "Pink?"

            "Pastel, but only because that was the color on sale." Numiar continued to chuckle

            "I didn't know you sewed?"

            "Yes, I find it very stress relieving" she sighed wistfully

            "Funny." he said thoughtfully "I only find it painful. Have you seen Chade today?"

            "No, not other than this morning. He seemed in a sour mood. Is something wrong?"

            "Oh no I was just wandering. I've been looking for him."

            "Sorry can't help there. I thought it had been awful quiet today."

            "Is he bothering you?"

            "No." she lied "it was just a silly comment"

            "Well goodnight Tess."

            "Night Numiar." and he got up and left. She resumed her sewing and continued late into the night until exhaustion drove her to bed. Nightmares haunted her all night and she was sure not sleeping was more restful than the kind of sleep she had been getting.

The next day came and went. After dinner Numiar and Ian showed up at her door, she let them in with a wary smile on her face.

            "I hear you need a model. Do you think you can handle all this man?" Ian asked playfully.

             She made a point of looking him up and down.

            "I think I can handle it. Here" she threw the half made nightgown in his direction and he caught it holding it up.

            "It's _pink_," he said in a distressed voice.

            "Yep" she agreed. "And you can change in there." she pointed to her bedroom and he sulked his way in closing the door behind him. A few minutes later the door opened and amber eyes peaked around the corner

            "Is it safe to come out?" he asked shyly when she nodded he threw the door open and jumped out

            "Tada! Ain't I a doll?" he asked batting his eyes and swaying his hips. She broke out into uncontrollable giggles which was nothing compared to Numiar who was about to give himself a heart attack he was laughing so hard. Red chest hair protruded from the neckline and the gown ended a full two inches above his bony ankles.

            "I think we need to reconsider our choice in models," Numiar said teasingly

            "What? Well personally I think I've never looked better." he said offended.

            "Your beautiful." Tess said graciously  "Now hold still I don't want any red stains on my new PJs!" he held still and she began. A few min later a knock came at the door.

            "Can you get that?"

Numiar went over to open it and there was a flash.

            "Got it!" Ian turned beat red as Nmi and Jonathan entered with a holocam.

            "What do you think?" Ian turned around to show off his dress then reacted with an "OOW" when he poked himself with one of the pins.

            "Absolutely gorgeous!" Nmi exclaimed

            "Man" he mumbled conspiritedly to Jonathan leaning in close "If she ever invites you to her room late at night _don't do it._" he indicated himself and gave a self mocking smile. "its not what you think."

            "If you would hold still for a min more it will all be over." Tess said enjoying their banter. He struck a pose but held still. She finished the last few stitches then removed the needled threatening to poke him occasionally to keep him in line.

            "There I'm done. That wasn't so bad now was it? You can go take it off now." He gave a loud yippee and ran for the bedroom. He emerged a short while later in his regular garb holding her finished nightgown in his arms.

            "You've seen it on me now I want to see it on you." he said pointing at Tess.

            "I don't think so," she said kindly

            "Come on I want to renew my faith in the beauty of the world" he urged

            "Oh why don't you Tess." Nmi said, "after all you're not going to send us to bed with that" she waved a hand in Ian's general direction "as the last thing we saw."

            "We'll all have nightmares for sure," Jonathan added.

            "Thanks guys… I think. Come on Tess. _Pleeassse_?"

            "Ok ok I guess you do kind of deserve it," she said resigned and left to change. When she emerged in the nightgown the two young men's mouths dropped. She smiled. Numiar clapped and Nmi commented "A definite improvement over Ian. Not that you didn't look dashing or anything Ian." She turned around to show off the entire outfit. Numiar stopped clapping and she turned around he was frowning "Something wrong?" she asked hoping it was not the gown.

            "Where did you get those scars?" he asked. She shrugged

            "Oh, a while back in a bar."

            "Those don't look like something you would get in a bar fight." Jonathan commented

            "No they look like something you get from being beaten with a whip." Nmi said

            "That's because they're from a whip." Tess said sober now

            "You let someone get close enough to whip you with those knifes of yours." Jonathan said half disbelieving.

            "Yes." Tess replied coolly  "it's generally not a good career move to pull a knife on your boss."

            "What ever did you do to disserve something like that" Numiar asked his opinion that nothing could have been bad enough to deserve that clear in his voice.

            "I refused the _offer_of a top paying customer." she shrugged "I probably deserved it." she said it as a fact because it was what she believed. She had lost him a lot of money that night and had refused an offer that would have provided for her family for a long, long, time. She heard gasps.

            "How many times" Ian asked breathlessly.

            "I don't know I was really trying not to keep count. It wasn't that bad really" Tess replied then thought to herself bitterly after all you don't want to mar the merchandise.

            "Out you three" this came from Numiar and the three apprentices just looked at him "Now" he said softly authority in his voice. They turned and left her and Numiar alone. He turned to her.

            "Nobody deserves to be beaten and especially not for refusing to be raped." his voice was stern but there was compassion in his eyes.

            "I lost him a lot of money that night. It was the night Ravja..." she trailed off thinking then continued, "It was the night he shot that poor man. He had had way too much to drink and was bragging about some project he was working on. A ship or chip or something like that he kept blubbering about the empire re arising from the ashes or some such. He was trashed and I had escorted him to his speeder but then Ravja came up and shot him he was drunk too. I didn't think much of it. Then he offered me everything if I went with him. I refused he raged and complained to my boss and... we'll you can guess the rest." He got up and placed a hand on her shoulder

            "Get some rest." he said gently and left. She shook her head and tried to get some sleep but the nightmares came again.

            The next day Chade's mood was even worse but he said nothing of it too her. She determined that she had absolutely no talent for the light saber but he insisted she learn its use anyway. She acquiesced and he continued drilling her on the various forms. They spent the most time working on staff however her having arguing that beside knifes, and blasters it was the most practical.

            She mentioned Chade's moodiness to Master Skywalker but he somehow managed to avoid commenting. The next few days went by the routine the previous days set. Chade's temper kept getting worse and besides from their morning lessons she hadn't seen hide or hair of him. Skywalker kept grilling her on things she might have heard. She told him as much as she knew about anything even vaguely mentioning the Republic, the Empire, Jedi, or Ravja.

            Jonathan was a constant in her life although she did not necessarily appreciate it and she found that she was settling into life at the temple although she thought frequently of escape.


	11. A New Journey Begins

::chants:: I do not own StarWars, I do not own StarWars, I do own StarWars ::gets smacked by Lucas Films:: ok ok I DON'T own StarWars ::glares::

Been along time updating I blame Anime! (AKA Jess's new obsession)

Chapter 11

Solo stood before the council and made his report, the summary of Chade's 'research' and Tess's information briefly scrawled across the paper in his hand.

"We've known for years that there are still imperial cells operating in the New Republic and apparently they have found themselves another pair of Sith for allies. We have narrowed down the area in which their base is located but unfortunately it's not located within the Republic which creates a problem. We also have intelligence that they may be manufacturing warships, however, this is not confirmed. Add in a bunch of annoying political details and we get a big mess. I suggest that we send a reconnaissance mission to see if we can get some better info. Because the Sith are involved you get too decide the members of the team."

"What kind of reconnaissance?" one of the masters asked.

"Area bars and spaceports are our best chance but other opportunities may arise. A small team of three maybe four would be your best bet."

"Well Chade of course"

"And his apprentice Jonathan he is competent and force sensitive" another master suggested.

"Any objections to either of those candidates?" Luke asked and when no objections where made he continued "Anymore candidates?"

"How about Numiar and his apprentice Ian" this was K'pal

"I'm afraid I'm getting too old to be hanging out in bars and chasing dark Jedi." Numiar objected "and Ian is not the one you want for sure."

"How about that girl that used to be a barmaid? She's in one of my classes and seems competent." Master Hillit asked.

"Out of the question" Luke said

"Isn't she the one who can sense and deflect the use of the force? She might be an advantage." an anonymous Master spoke up.

"She is also know by Ravja" Luke protested

"Exactly" Hillit replied.

"I strongly council against this." Luke spoke up.

"We vote on it then" Leia said. "All in favor?" Most of the heads in the circle bobbed up and down once in agreement.

"It is decided " Luke intoned, "but I request one more member be added to the team. I suggest Nmi my apprentice. She's strong in the force and could work as a barmaid. She's still an apprentice but Tess knows her and she'll be a cool head. Any objections?" none where voiced out loud "Then so be it. They leave in two days." The meeting moved on to other subjects but Numiar excused himself to go inform Tess and Chade of the council's plans.

Tess got up reluctantly from her cup of coffee to answer the knock on the door. Upon seeing Numiar she invited him in to share a cup of coffee but he politely declined.

"You'll be happy to know they've decided to put together a reconnaissance mission to find out more about the Sith's movements. They're hoping to find information in the bars and spaceports around the area we've traced them to. They've put together a 4 member team with Chade, Jonathan, Nmi and, they were hoping, you."

"They want me to go back to working in bars to gather intelligence? No way, barmaids who listen to closely to gossip have a tendency to disappear and I have no intention of disappearing."

"Part of the reason why they picked you is because you are experienced, you know how to handle yourself and are less likely to 'disappear' as you put it. If you don't go they'll use some other poor girl and what do you think her chances are? You know the kind of scum that hangout around bars."

"Are you trying to make me feel bad? Fah! I'll do it but just so that they don't make some other poor lass do it." she said feeling like she was being manipulated.

"Great. You leave in two days. You will be excused from your morning lessons to teach Nmi the basics of being a barmaid. In the afternoons you will report to Chade for weapons and then either myself or Master Skywalker before dinner."

"Well I guess I have to put off making those new outfits. Do you know a good seamstresses who can make a few dresses in 2 days." he nodded

"I'll need at least 4. Three made to Nmi's size and 1 in mine. I'll send patterns down too. And can you please watch over Millow I really don't want to have to take him along he really dislikes bars." Numiar chuckled

"Of course. Of course. I'll send Nmi up after dinner." he picked up the material Tess dug out from her dresser and left.

Numiar found Jonathan lurking not far from Tess's rooms and informed him of the news. He promised to tell Chade and have him report to Luke. Luke would be the one to tell Nmi so he headed off to find the temple's head seamstress. She was not going to be happy about this one then again she was rarely happy. He grimaced and continued on.

When Nmi found Tess after dinner she was sitting on her bed going through her old bags. She sighed when she heard Nmi enter and put away the picture she was looking at.

"I hope you didn't volunteer for this?"

" I didn't"

"Good." was all she said " I have two days to make a competent barmaid out of you so you don't get yourself killed or worse. We're going to start with self defense. Ian" she finished sweetly. The so named apprentice emerged from the kitchen pastries in hand. "Ok Ian your drunk off your ass and you want nothing better than to take little miss barmaid here home" she indicated herself "Your on." he made a good drunk and Tess showed Nmi how best to keep his type away. After that they progressed to the art of waiting tables with Ian the sore but happy customer receiving coffee and pastries for his troubles. They continued well into the night and when she and Nmi emerged from her bedroom and a makeup application lesson they found poor Ian crashed on the couch dead to the world.

"It's late" Tess said, "You might as well stay here for the night." she dropped her voice to a scandalous whisper "we could even sleep in."

"I won't tell if you won't" Nmi responded

"Deal. You can take the bed I call the floor" They headed off to bed and didn't wake up the next morning till Numiar came to recover his stray apprentice at about 10am. Apparently Ian hadn't seen the point of waking up early either but he wasn't excused from his lessons. Numiar also brought the first of Nmi's new wardrobe. Tess held up the new garment

"Time for dress rehearsal" Nmi went into the bedroom to change but when she came out she looked none to happy

"We need to have a talk with the seamstresses I think they left out a few yards of fabric" she said indicating the low cut bosom, which exposed a great deal cleavage.

"Actually I had them add a few yards of material," Tess said trying not to laugh at her friend's discomfort. "You'll get used to it," she said sympathetically remembering her first time in one of those dresses. "Come on we have work to do. You're going to have to re-learn everything I taught you last night with half the freedom of movement. Now about your hair..." and with that their day began. For lunch they went to a local bar and ate while Nmi observed the waiters and Tess pointed out the good and the bad aspects of each waiter. After they finished they went back to the temple and to practice with Chade and Jonathan.

Chade's temper was at an all time low and he had no mercy. When he got a little too ruff with Tess during staff practice she paid him back by asking him sweetly if he would help her demonstrate to Nmi how to take care of drunks. She had him, being weapons master he was not rightly able to refuse.

She spared him nothing. She had been gentle with Ian in fact most of his sores came from Nmi less experienced hand but she held little back for Chade and he knew it. Nmi had to hide a smile, even Chade would be feeling some of those tomorrow. Afterwards they walked and Chade half limped to the room where Numiar and Skywalker waited. When they entered Luke looked at Nmi and asked silently _what happened to _him Indicating Chade.

_He got a little too ruff with Tess at practice and she repaid the favor_. He had to chuckle silently to himself at this.

They sat and Numiar looked at Tess and asked bluntly

"Tess, do you trust me?" she only looked at him for a moment half suspicious half considering then answered with a slow

"Why do you ask?"

"We want to try something new." this was Luke. He assigned tasks to the others then sat beside her and Numiar. Trust Numiar she might but she didn't know about Skywalker. He directed her to meditate. She did. He asked her to build mental walls and she complied then he asked Numiar to touch her gently with the force and she balked breaking her trance. When she opened her eyes she saw both the masters sitting across from her watching her.

"Do you trust him?" Luke asked

"Yes. But..." she trailed off but she didn't trust anybody that much.

"Tess i would never do anything to harm you. You know that." she nodded her head. "Please trust me now." there was only kind pleading in his voice so she reluctantly nodded her head again and went back into the trance rebuilding her walls. When Luke sensed she had finished he asked Numiar again to touch her gently with the force. She felt gentle hands brushing her walls but they did not enter. She heard Luke's distant voice "Can you feel him?"

"Yes" she said dreamily

"Has he gotten past your walls?"

"No."

"Ok Tess that's good. Now i want you to try something for me I want you to push back with your walls." She tried pushing out with her walls but that just weakened them and he got in. For a moment she nearly panicked and then he withdrew.

Luke's voice asked, "Do you remember how you got free the last time" she almost replied that she hadn't but then remembered that was not the last time he referred to.

"Yes, I panicked and fought the restraint."

"Can you do that again for us now?" he asked gently.

"No I can't!" she replied once again breaking from the trance remembering the awful pain and the perverted pleasure.

"No" she repeated afraid to meet their eyes but when she did she found only empathy in their depths. The masters sat and looked at each other for a moment.

_She can but she's afraid too. Maybe we've been to gentle on her. She's a fighter by nature I believe she would fight me if i attacked her without warning_. Luke said to Numiar

_No my friend only if we have to. I have no doubt she would fight it but it would also ruin any trust she has in us at all. Lets give this a while yet_. They turned their attention back on her.

"Will you at least try?" Numiar asked. "If you don't get me out in a min I'll withdrawal. You have my word" she didn't want to but head nodded as if on it's own accord. He grabbed her with invisible hands but all she could do was look at him in terror and he withdrew. He tried again but she just couldn't fight anymore. This went on until Luke finally put a stop to it and told her to just meditate then walked over to the others.

"You're going to have to learn to do this. We know you can." they meditated and she slowly she relaxed.

Sometime later she was attacked. She panicked and fought then realized what she was doing and cried out throwing her hands up to block the blow she knew her hands could never protect her from. When the attacker relented and no retaliation came she slowly lowered her arms and opened her eyes. Everyone was looking at her then she heard Chade's angry voice.

"What's wrong? She looked like she expected to be beaten." They ignored him and Luke came over to her.

"See nobody here is going to punish you for protecting yourself and those walls we've been working on should keep anybody from being able to."

She could not believe him but the one time was all her mind needed to recover its stubbornness though the memory of pain would haunt her for the rest of her life. Luke sent everybody back to their exercises and Numiar asked to touch her with the force every fiber of her body answered no but her traitorous mouth said "Ok" he touched her and she repelled him with a viciousness that surprised both of them. They so continued until dinnertime. Jonathan invited them to dinner but Tess declined saying she was taking Nmi to another bar she had seen it town to dine. Nmi did not look enthused with the prospect but Tess assured her they would eat _before_ they went. They got home and wished each other good night each a little apprehensive because tomorrow they left for the outer rim and the real fun started.


End file.
